


Under the Moonlight

by Oh_Grey_Warden



Series: Dani Tabris and Alistair (Dragon Age) [1]
Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age: Origins
Genre: Angst, Awkward Crush, Awkward Flirting, Awkward Romance, Dragon Age Lore, Dragon Age Spoilers, Eventual Relationships, Eventual Romance, Eventual Smut, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, First Kiss, First Time, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Grey Wardens, My First Work in This Fandom, Nightmares, Oral Sex, POV Multiple, Romance, Rough Sex, Sexual Content, Sexual Tension, Slow Build, Slow Burn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-04
Updated: 2015-09-02
Packaged: 2018-04-02 19:45:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 26
Words: 27,576
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4072306
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Oh_Grey_Warden/pseuds/Oh_Grey_Warden
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dani Tabris and Alistair quickly become good friends with their short time together as Grey Wardens. Alistair begins to fall in love with the elf and wants nothing but her. Everything changes when one event happens under the moonlight.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Firewood

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys! This is my first post on this website! I haven't written any fan fiction in about 10 years, so if my writing seems a bit off or weak, please forgive me I am super rusty! I wanted to start off with my favourite pairing Alistair and the Grey Warden from DA:O. I warn you now there is a slow build up to the smutty stuff, but I want to build a story between these two characters. I promise all that steamy goodness will come. Enjoy!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alistair and Dani have become good friends in a short amount of time as Grey Wardens together. He begins to have feelings for her. Everything is about to change as one event happens under the moonlight

“Why don’t you do it?!” Alistair screamed.

 

“Because I am asking you. It was you, was it not, who said “I’m a man. I am capable of these things Morrigan.”” 

 

“Yes but you are also capable of picking up firewood for the fire. Can’t you turn yourself into a dog or a wolf? It’ll be fun, picking up sticks. Besides WE have our own fire here. If you’re that lazy why don’t you just come over here and join us?” 

 

Alistair pointed at the fireplace behind him as the rest of the party ate their supper. Morrigan glared at him, turned on her heels and started walking towards Dani’s tent as she waved her hand in the air. “Fine. If you won’t help me maybe I shall ask for help from our dear Warden. I know she’ll-“

 

“NO!” Alistair yelped and grabbed Morrigan’s shoulder in a panic and pulled her back. “I know what you’re up to. You’re going to tell her this is somehow my fault and get me in trouble.” 

 

Morrigan snickered. “Oh Alistair I would never do such a thing. But it’s rather getting late; I really should talk to her before she goes to sleep.” She again turned and walked towards the tent until she heard Alistair give a huge sigh. “Fine! You win this time witch. But I’m warning you, if you get me in trouble with her I swear I will throw you into the fire.” 

 

Morrigan turned to face him and gave him an evil grin. “Well well. I didn’t know you cared so much about what she thinks. 'Tis almost as if you really, really, like her.” 

 

Alistair felt his face flush as he rubbed his neck in a panic. “I… I.. Of course I care about what she thinks! I think we all do. She’s our friend.” Alistair turned to the campfire looking for reassurance from the rest of the party. Leliana just gave a small giggle while Wynne gave him a soft smile.

 

“Mhm. Well, why don’t you run along and gather the firewood for my camp now.” She waved Alistair away and made her way back towards her tent.

 

__

 

“Get firewood. You’re the man Alistair. I’m a stupid witch who’s too lazy to do things for herself. Damn her, seriously, why am I the one doing this?” 

 

Alistair continued to mock Morrigan as he gathered more sticks he found from the ground. He sighed and wondered if his panic response made it clear to everyone that he had feelings for Dani. He knew he liked her. What was not to like? She was kind, caring, funny, and the only one who really laughed at all his stupid jokes. Sure she was an elf from the alienage in Denerim, but that didn’t matter to him. He started wondering if she had any feelings for him. If she did, she really didn’t show any affection other than as a friend. 

 

He started to make his way back towards camp when he heard someone singing. Curious, Alistair decided to follow the voice. It leads him to a waterfall, the voice started to sound familiar to him. It was soft and gentle and was singing a song in a language he did not understand.

 

“Heruamin lotirien. Alai uethir maeria.”

 

Alistair moved closer and hid behind a huge rock.

 

“Halurocon yalei nam baha. Dolin nereba maome.”

 

He looked from behind the rock to see who it was. 

 

“Ame amin. Halai lothi amin.”

 

A naked woman, bathing. She had her back towards him. She had a slender figure with long black hair. Her skin was pale yet beautiful under the moonlight. 

 

“Aloamin Heruamin. Heruamin oh lonai.”

 

Alistair watched in awe. “Maker, who is this woman?” He whispered to himself. 

 

“Imwe neine beriole.”

 

The woman began to turn around as she was washing herself. Alistair face started to burn as he saw who the woman was. 

 

“Dani?” 

 

Startled, Dani ducked down into the water. “Who’s there?! I swear Oghren if that’s you again I will ram an arrow straight up your ass!”

 

In a panic Alistair dropped the firewood and ran back to the camp.

 

__

 

“Alistair, are you alright? You look like the cat that swallowed the canary.” Wynne gave a confused and worried look at him while Zevran started laughing. 

 

“It seems to me that Alistair might have gotten himself in a bit of trouble”

 

“What?! No! I didn’t do anything! I was just walking pass! I didn’t see!”

 

Zevran gave him a puzzled look then continued to tease him. “You know she’s going very angry with you. I’d hide now if I were you.”

 

“Maker! It was an accident I didn’t know anyone was there. I swear I was just coming back!” Scrambling and babbling like an idiot, Morrigan heard him across the camp and decided to see what he was fussing about.

 

“Uh… Alistair what are you talking about? I was just poking at you about the firewood. You know Morrigan isn’t going to be happy you didn’t bring any at all.” 

 

Panicked, Alistair realized what he was saying. Before he could answer he saw Morrigan coming his way.

 

“Where is the firewood? Don’t tell me you did not bring any, you’ve been gone for nearly an hour!”

 

“I…. I ..” Stammering to find an answer he heard Dani yelling.

 

“Oghren! Where are you?! I know it was you!” Determined, she grabbed the dwarf by the collar and pulled him towards her. 

 

“What?! What did I do?!” Oghren pushed her back and stumbled back in his drunken stupor.

 

“I know it was you! I told you to stop spying on me while I bathe.” She started charging towards him until Leliana grabbed her to hold her back.

 

“What?! I never even left the camp grounds! I haven’t spied on you for weeks now, don’t get your panties in a bunch Warden.”

 

“Dani, I swear he is telling the truth.” Leliana patted Dani on the shoulder to calm her down as she explained. “He has been here the entire night. And besides I told you I would keep an eye on him so he wouldn’t pull that stunt again.”

 

Dani looked at her then back at Oghren. If he didn’t do it, who was watching her? She turned to Alistair. When their eyes met Alistair froze and started to blush again. He swore his face was on fire by the way she was looking at him.

 

“Hello? Thedas to idiot. Where’s my firewood?” Morrigan said while waving her hand in front of his face. Alistair finally snapped out of it and quickly retreated into his tent.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> That song Dani was singing was "I Am The One" the ending theme to Dragon Age Origins. It's such a beautiful song and I love the version in Dragon Age Inquisition as well. :) Also how did I do for my first post? xD


	2. Rabbits

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alistair and Dani share a sweet moment together.

The next morning Alistair got up early as he could not sleep well the night before. Seeing Dani that night made him feel embarrassed, ashamed and in awe at the same time. He stepped out of his tent and decided to hunt some rabbits for breakfast. Maybe if he cooked for everyone, they would forget what happened the night before. 

 

“Maker’s breath Alistair, why are you such a stupid idiot? If it wasn’t obvious to everyone that you love… like Dani, it is now.” He continued to scold himself as he headed back to camp with a few rabbits and vegetables in his basket.

 

He started a small fire and placed the pot of water on top of the fire. As he began to skin and dress the rabbits then all of a sudden he couldn’t see anything. Someone placed their hands over his eyes. “Hey, what the?” Alistair grabbed the hands that covered his eyes and turned around.

 

“Hey Ali-Bear, what are you doing?” Dani said with a gentle smile. Alistair immediately felt his cheeks flare up as he started up at her. Her hair was down then her usual braid and she wore a light pink tunic shirt. Maker she was so beautiful. He blinked and finally answered her after he realized there was a long awkward silence between them.

 

“You know I hate that name.” He squinted at her then gave her a smile. “I thought I should make breakfast for everyone before we head off. I hope you like rabbits.” He held up a rabbit to show her. Dani made a face as Alistair tried to shove the rabbit in her face. She laughed and swatted it away. She sat down beside him and decided to help him prepare the meal.

 

“Well Ali-Bear, I think it’s sweet of you to do this for everyone. I didn’t know you cooked.” Dani began cutting the vegetables. 

 

“Well I’m not that useless.” He joked “I picked it up here and there when I first joined the Wardens. You see there weren’t many women in the order and I really didn’t want to starve or eat terrible food with the rest of the Wardens.” Alistair grabbed a knife and began chopping up the rabbit into pieces. As he began putting the rabbit into the pot he looked over and saw Dani staring at him. She was giving him a look with her beautiful dark blue eyes. A look he hasn’t seen her give before, it seemed like her eyes were gleaming. Alistair coughed and turned back to the pot. “Curse these flaming cheeks.” he thought.

 

“Well for the record I never thought you were useless, I think that’s Morrigan’s job.” She teased as she dropped the vegetable into the pot. “I think it’s nice you can cook. I was never good at cooking. My father always teased about it saying I got that trait from my mother.” She gave a small giggle and looked up at Alistair. 

 

“Maybe I could teach you some time!” Alistair blurred out. Dani looked a little surprised then began to laugh. Alistair felt embarrassed at how desperate he sounded. He rubbed the back of his neck then laughed with her.

 

“I would love that.” Dani placed her hand on Alistair’s and smiled brightly at him. Alistair could feel his heart pounding hard in his ears as he looked down at his hand. Maker’s breath, her smile.  
“Alistair?” He looked back up at her and saw her giving a confused look. He pulled his hand away and gave an awkward cough.

 

“Well, if I’m going to teach you how to cook I don’t think I should teach you how to burn the food.” He turned down the fire and stirred the stew as Dani pulled her hand back and tucked her long black hair behind her pointed ears.

 

“Aww how romantic, you two, sitting by the fire as the sun rises.” Zevran joked as he walked towards them.

 

“Oh shut up Zev. You’re just jealous because you’re not cooking with us.” Dani teased and smacked his arm lightly as he sat beside her.

 

“For the record I was actually making breakfast for everyone. I thought I’d be nice. I’m starting to reconsider.” Alistair began to pour the stew into bowls and handed one to Dani. She smiled as she took the bowl and thanked him.

 

“My friend Alistair I am only joking… well as much as I can joke about this situation, but I appreciate this, thank you.” Zevran took the next bowl from Alistair and started his meal. 

 

“Alistair this is delicious. I’m glad you’re a Warden who cooks. I think you should cook for us more often. I’m happy you’re going to be my cooking teacher.” Alistair blushed and Zevran gave a small laugh. “Thank you Dani. I’m glad you like it.” He gave a shy smile at her then saw Zevran giving him a “Oo la la” look from behind her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Awkward flirting is so cute to write. I had fun with this chapter ^^ Can I just say Zevran makes everything better in these types of situations. If you heard the party banter between him and Alistair you know what I'm talking about. XD


	3. Put your sword away

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alistair daydreams about Dani, in a very interesting way.

It seemed like they were walking for ages and they haven’t seen any Darkspawn for a few hours now. Bored, Alistair began to day dream. Looking at Dani now, he began to picture the two of them sitting by the fire cooking. Just talking and joking with each other. He imagined her laugh and how sweet and lovely it sounded. The way she smiles at him when he made some dumb joke and the way she would make a snarky comment back at him. Her hair was down in a bit of a mess and she wore her pink tunic like she did when they were cooking the morning before. Alistair looked at the fire then back at her, this time she wasn’t wearing any clothes. He began to picture her naked and her body was wet from being in the water, just like how he saw her at the waterfall. Her skin was smooth and glistening from the sunlight and her hair was wet and sticking against her skin. Her slender figure was so appealing to him he reached out and placed his hand on her arm. He looked down to see the rest of her body. Her breasts looked soft and warm, her pink nipples were hard from the cool air and her sex was covered in black curls. He began to run his hand along her leg moving up to wards her. He looked back up to see her cheeks were flushed red and her lips were swollen. Her dark blue eyes looked at him lovingly filled with desire, as if she wanted him to take her right there by the fire. He continued to trail up along her leg and she let out a moan followed by his name.

 

“Alistair?”

 

Surprised, he blinked and looked over to see Dani staring at him, and then the rest of the party stopped to look at them.

 

“Uh, what?” Alistair felt his face once again lit on fire and looked at the ground. “I.. I was just, thinking, I’m sorry I didn’t mean to hold up everyone.” He rubbed the back of his neck then looked back up at Dani. She had a concerned look on her face. She reached out and placed her hand on his shoulder.

 

“Are you sure you’re alright? You’re sweating and you’re turning red. It’s not the heat is it? We can stop for a little while if you want.” She took out her handkerchief from her pocket and began to wipe the sweat off his brow.

 

“No! No! I’m fine, I promise. Let’s just get moving, maybe the next tavern we see, we could get a drink to cool us down from this heat.” He laughed.

 

“Alright, I don’t want my Ali-Bear passing out on me. I don’t think I’ll be able to carry you, might have to ask Sten or Shale to carry you” She joked then she placed the handkerchief back into her pocket.

 

Alistair looked over to see Leliana and Zevran snickering to each other. Oghern giving him a smirk then a wink, Morrigan groaned while she rolled her eyes then began walking with Sten and Shale, and Wynne placed a hand over her eyes and shook her head. Shrugging off the looks he was getting he continued to walk till he was caught up with Zevern.

 

“My dear Alistair, you might want to put your sword away.” He said as he pointed towards him.

 

“What are you talking about? My sword is on my back.” Confused he saw where Zevran was pointing. He was pointing directly at his crotch. He looked down then saw his manhood poking from his pants creating an obvious bulge in his pants. Embarrassed he placed his hands in front of his crotch to block any wandering eyes. Zevran laughed as he walked away from him. 

 

“Maker, strike me down now.” Alistair whispered to himself.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Zev's reference to Alistair's awkward boner still makes me laugh XD Hope you enjoyed!


	4. A Shade of Red

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alistair finally musters up the courage to make a move on Dani.

They decided to stay at the “Honey Pot Inn” to take a break and keep away from the heat for a bit. Shale decided not to join them as she found a “nice” cave to stay in for a bit away from the birds. Sten decided not to come into the tavern as he was scaring some of the locals and joined Shale instead. 

The rest of the party enjoyed themselves. Oghren ordered a couple of rounds for everyone and Leliana decided to sing and play her lute for everyone as Dani danced to her songs with Zevran. Alistair sat and watched Dani dance with such grace. She had a huge smile on her face and laughed along with Zevran as he spun her around. She had taken off her armor and wore a white dress and had her hair down along with a small flower placed on her pointed ear. He smiled and took a sip of his ale. Maker she is so lovely. He was too distracted watching Dani dance he didn’t notice Wynne sit across the table form him.

 

“Alistair, why don’t you tell her how you feel about her?” Alistair turned to look at the old woman to see her smiling at him.

 

“W-wha.. What are you talking about?” Looked down at his drink then ran his fingers through his hair. Wynne raised her eyebrow at him then shook her head.

 

“Alistair dear you’re not fooling anyone. It’s clear you have feelings for her. So why don’t you tell her how you feel?” She took a sip of her drink then placed it gentle on the table. She placed her hand over Alistair’s and gave a stern look.

 

“What are you afraid of?”

 

“I… I just don’t know if she feels the same way I do. I rather not make a fool of myself and possibly lose my best friend. Besides weren’t you the one who said we should concentrate on the mission here. You know we shouldn’t get distracted and focus on defeating the archdemon?” He sipped his ale again.

 

“Well of course the number one priority should be saving the world. But Alistair, I believe you two deserve to be happy. Everything you have been through, and everything she has been through. Besides I see the way you two look at each other, it’s like you two are long lost lovers.” She tapped his hand then picked up her drink and left to retire for the night. 

 

Maybe Wynne was right. How would Alistair know if Dani has any feelings for him if he didn’t at least talk to her about it? Maybe everything will be alright; maybe she does have feelings for him as well. She was very caring of him, always around him, even gave him the nickname “Ali-Bear.” He took a huge swig and downed the rest of his ale. He slammed his mug on the table, got up and started walking towards Dani. She was sitting by the fire listening to Leliana sing an Elvish song, a song he’s heard before. 

 

“Ame amin. Halai lothi amin.”

 

Then he remembered. This was the song Dani was singing while she was bathing at the waterfall. Alistair took a seat beside Dani and took interest into the song Leliana was singing. 

 

“There you are!” She smacked him on the knee. “I thought you went to bed.”

 

Alistair gave small laughed and looked at her. “Nah. It’s too early, besides I thought I’d listen in on Leliana’s singing here. This song is very beautiful, is this an elven song?”

 

“Yes. It’s one of my favourite song’s as a child. My father use to sing it to me every night to help me sleep.”

 

“What is it about? I wish I could understand what it meant.”

 

“It’s about the evlen war, how it has divided the people. There are many ways of interrupting this song but my father always told me it’s about an elf who survived the war. This elf was left behind to remember and carry on, the one who will live on, the chosen one. I always believed this elf was a woman; someone who will became a hero to the people, who will save this world from the grief and despair, from many things, just the like on-going wars now. I grew up believing it was my mother.” She gave an awkward laugh and looked down at the floor. “My father didn’t like talking about her since she died when I was really young. But she was a great thief! She was the best archer in our town; my father always told me that’s why I’m so gifted with a bow.”

 

Alistair reached out and placed his hand over hers and gave a light squeeze. Dani looked down at her hand then up at Alistair. He had a sincere look on his face. Like he wanted to hug her and hold her. She blushed and smiled at him.

 

“Well for what it’s worth, I think you’re a talented person Dani. I know your mother would have been very proud of you.” 

 

Before Dani could do anything, Alistair began to lean into her, as if he was going to kiss her. She froze in her place as he grew closer and closer. She shut her eyes and all the noise began to drown out until all she could hear was her own heartbeat, beating at an impossible rhythm. She could feel his breath against her skin and his hand still holding onto hers.

 

“Well.” Leliana coughed. Surprised Alistair and Dani backed away from each other, he rubbed the back of his neck and she looked at the ground. Leilana walked over to Zevran and grabbed him by the arm. She pulled him from his seat and dragged him as she started walking away.

 

“Come on Zev, I need help fixing my bow.” She turned to look at Alistair and gave him a wink as she and Zervan walked towards her room.

 

Alistair looked over at Dani, she was fidgeting with her fingers in her lap.

 

“It’s getting late. Maybe we should head to bed?” Dani got up started walking then stopped in her tracks. She turned to face Alistair still looking at the ground. She tucked her hair behind her pointed ear then looked at his eyes.

 

“Good night Ali-Bear.” Smiling and blushing a shade of red.

 

“Good night Dani.” He smirked and watched leave into her room.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Maybe Alistair should have tried to kiss her when they were alone XD I really love the relationship between Alistair and Wynne. She's very grandmotherly to the party, especially to Alistair. Get ready for the next chapter things get hot! ;D


	5. Antivan Oil

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alistair and Dani get a little intimate.

Alistair closed the door to his room behind him then let out a huge sigh. He turned to lean against the door then let himself slide down to the floor. He placed his hands on his face and let out a groan.

“Why are you so stupid Alistair?” He let out another groan then pounded a fist into the floor.  
“Ow! Andraste’s flaming sword, damn it!” He held his right hand soothing himself till he heard a knock on his door.

“Alistair? Alistair, are you alright?” 

He got up from the floor and opened the door slowly. He saw Dani standing there holding something under a piece of cloth with a concerned look.

“Are you okay? I heard a loud bang.” She looked down at his hand to see a cut on his knuckles with blood trickling down his hand.

Alistair held up his hand. “Oh this? It’s nothing, honest. I accidentally swung my arm around while I was taking off my armor.” He stepped aside to let her into the room. As she walked in she was looking up at him and giving him a confused look. She placed the item she was holding onto a nearby table then turned to face him.

“So I’m guessing you couldn’t take off your armor and that’s why you’re still wearing it, right?” She pointed at his chest and raised her eyebrow at him. 

“What?” Alistair looked down then gave a chuckle realizing how stupid he made himself look as she caught his lie. “Well, can I ask why you’re here?” He walked over to the bath to grab a cloth to clean his hand up.

“Oh Alistair, let me do it.” She walked over to him and took his hand into hers. Alistair just stared at her and blushed. She began to clean his hand then took a healing potion and rubbed it into his skin. 

“You need to stop being so clumsy Ali-Bear; I don’t want you to be hurt all the time.” She looked up at him and realized how close she actually was to him. He was looking right into her eyes not saying anything and not even giving a goofy smile like he usually does. His hazel eyes were burning, burning with passion. Then she felt it. That feeling she had when he was about to kiss her earlier. 

“Dani…” His voice was low and gentle.

She let go of his hand and quickly walked back to the table. She removed the cloth that was draped a top the item, picked it up then turned to face him.

“I brought this for you. Zev gave it to me. He said I should use my healing methods to good use on you. You know, because of earlier today.” She sat on his bed then patted on the mattress to motion him over to sit with her.

“What is it?”

“It’s Antivan oil. It’s good for sore muscles, well according to him. I thought maybe I could…” She trailed off in embarrassment and looked at him. 

“Oh! Oh… Uh… Well. I wouldn’t mind if you did that.” He gave a shy smile at her then ran his hand through his hair.

“Are you sure? This isn’t weird is it? Because if it’s weird I’ll just give you my healing soup instead. I know-“

“No, no it’s not, I promise. Should… Should I take off my clothes… or…” 

“Here. Let me help you. I wouldn’t want you swinging your arms about while I’m here. You might knock me out.” She teased and began to take off his armor.

Alistair froze in his place as she took off his armor. “Maker preserve me.” He thought to himself . After she took off his armor she began to unlace his tunic. Slowly she pulled the strings apart and his chest began to be exposed. She pushed his shirt off of him then looked up at him.

“Uh… Alistair, maybe it’s better if you lay down.” She moved over to make space for him and grabbed the Antivan bottle. He laid down on his back and just stared straight up at the ceiling fearing to make any eye contact with her. He has never been this intimate with any woman, let alone with Dani. 

“I’m going to start okay?” She said shyly as she tipped the bottle over and poured some oil onto her palm. She placed the bottle over on the table to her right and rubbed her palms together to warm up the oil. She hesitated then and looked at Alistair’s face. He wasn’t looking at her at all.

“Is this too much? We don’t have to do this you know.”

“What? No!” He grabbed her wrist as he sat up on his left arm.

“It’s alright Dani. It’s just… I’ve never been this close to a woman before. I know we’re not doing anything, it’s just… new. He looked down to avoid her eyes.

“Alistair I don’t want to make you uncomfortable. If it makes you feel any better I’ve never done this to anyone before. Just tell me if you want to stop or anything, I won’t be offended. Also tell me if this oil starts to make you like gold and gives you an Antivan accent, because you never know with Zevran.” She joked and gave him a playful wink. Alistair let out a laugh and let go of her wrist. He laid back down, this time he was looking at her. 

She placed her hands over his left arm and began to rub the oil into his skin. Alistair bit his lip trying to hold back a moan. Her hands were small and soft. Even being an archer her hands somehow stayed so smooth and not rough like his. She moved towards his chest and Alistair felt his breath quicken. She turned to look at him and gave him that gleaming look he once saw her give.

As Dani continued she could feel Alistair’s heartbeat, she could have sworn it was beating as fast as hers. She lowered her hands towards his stomach and she let her hands glide over his well-toned abdomen. She looked back at Alistair to make sure he was alright. He had closed his eyes and looked pleased; she must be doing this right. She turned to look back down at his abdomen and saw his very obvious arousal in his pants. Embarrassed, Dani lifted her hands away from him. Alistair opened his eyes and looked at her and she looked back at him. She blinked and the next thing she knew Alistair’s lips were against hers. He held her face and gave her a deep kiss. She couldn’t close her eyes; she just started at Alistair in shocked. He pulled back gently and slowly opened his eyes to look at her. 

“I… I’m sorry… I…” 

“No… It’s fine… I… I should go.” Dani got up quickly and ran out of the room.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I feel like I'm teasing you guys with the slow build D: I'm sorry I just need to get these two straighten out with themselves first.


	6. Under Water

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dani begins to question her relationship with Alistair and gets help from a friend.

Dani paced back and forth in her room. What happened back there? Alistair kissed her, he really kissed her. She decided to take a bath to try and clear her head. She lit a fire under the bath to warm the water up then poured rose oil around the bath. She unlaced her dress and threw it onto the floor. As soon as Dani sat in the tub she placed her hands over her face and sighed.

“Why did you run out of the room Dani?” She leaned back against the tub and stared up at the ceiling. She began to think about the kiss. She’s never been kissed like that before, she’s kissed boys when she was a young girl, but no one has ever given so much into one kiss. It felt like Alistair was trying to pour himself into her. She began to blush thinking about it. “It was a good kiss…” She’s been trying to avoid her feelings for him since they made it out of Ostagar. He was more than just her best friend; he’s been there for her at her lowest. Her life changed when she joined the Grey Wardens, and she never wanted this life but Alistair always made sure she was okay. He was always there for her, whether she woke up screaming from the darkspawn nightmares, to missing her father. She could always count on him to make her smile even when he made stupid jokes. 

“That kiss… It’s not like I didn’t want it… it’s just…” How can this work between them? What if something happens and they mess up their friendship, she can’t lose him, and he means everything to her right now. She ducked down and held herself under water for a few seconds. When she came up she heard a knock on the door.

“Who’s there?”

“It’s Zevran, may I come in?”

“Come in.”

Zevran opened the door slowly and peaked in from behind the door.

“Oh you’re having a bath. Should I come later? Or maybe I shall join you, yes?” He winked and walked into the room.

“Shut up Zev and just get over here.” She laughed and pointed at the stool near the bath.

“So, did you and Alistair… you know.” He crossed his arms as he sat down.

Dani groaned and sank down into the water. She brought her knees to her chest and wrapped her arms around her legs.

“Zev, I think I screwed up with him.” She brought her head down and placed it against her knees and closed her eyes. 

“My dear Dani, there’s no way you could have screwed things up with him. You love him don’t you? At least that’s what you told me. It’s painfully obvious he does too, so what’s the problem?”

“I do, but he’s my best friend Zev, what if we mess that part of our relationship. I don’t know if this is all worth it. I should have never listened you when you gave me that oil bottle; I just made it really weird between us.” She looked at up him and saw him get up and begin to walk around her room.

“What happened? All I said was give him a small message. It was to help him and you, you know. Did he kick you out? I know Alistair is very shy man but-“

“He kissed me Zev.”

Zevran put down the book he was looking at and turned to look at her with a sly smile.

“So Alistair finally did it.” He gave a small chuckle to himself then walked back towards Dani.

“Dani I mean no offense, but how is this screwing things up again?”

“Because! I just ran out of the room Zev!” She sighed and covered her face. She felt her eyes begin to burn and she shut her eyes to stop herself but it was too late, she began to cry.

“My dear Dani, you did not ruin anything. You are just afraid, I understand.” He grabbed a towel from behind him and brought it to Dani. “Come on, everything will be alright.” He wrapped the towel around her and gave her a hug. “Listen to me. Maybe this is partly my fault by suggesting that on him, but why don’t you just take it easy for a bit, yes?” He placed a hand on her shoulder then lifted her head up so she would face him. “But Dani, you should really talk to him about your feelings, your true feelings.” He wiped the tears on her cheeks. “If you don’t then you may actually lose him.” She blinked at him then looked down again. “And if he does not want you after this you are more than welcomed to come to Zevran.” 

Dani looked up at him with a glare then gave me a light punch on his arm. “You’re a terrible friend you know.” Zevran started to laugh and she joined him. 

“Thank you Zevran.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Dani is based off my first play through of Dragon Age Origins and her best friends among the party (Aside from Alistair) was Zevran and Leliana. My Warden was very sarcastic and playful so I like to imagine she gets along well with those two. 
> 
>  
> 
> Remember when I said this would be a slow burn?!


	7. Fraternizing

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dani and Alistair begin to avoid each other. Dani regrets it and doesn't know how to fix the awkwardness between them.

They were back on the road again and their next destination was the Dalish elves. Dani was nervous about going to them because of who the Dalish were. Growing up in the elven alienage there weren’t many Dalish elves around or any that she knew. She did encounter one Dalish man when she went walking about in the forest outside of Denerim when she was a child. She remembered how the man called her kind false and untrue for living among the humans. He also cursed her for not believing in the Elven Gods, Dani grew up believing in the Maker as her parents did. She shrugged off the memory and focused on the task at hand. They need everyone’s help in Ferelden in order to defeat the archdemon.

 

She turned to look at Alistair who wasn’t walking with her like he usually does. He was talking to Oghren and making faces at him.

 

“Where do you find all this alcohol? More importantly how can you stand to be drunk at a time like this?”

 

“Listen here Warden; you can be drunk any time of the day.” Oghren took a huge swig of his ale and gave a loud and obnoxious burp. Alistair rolled his eyes as he groan. When he looked forward his eyes met with Dani, he quickly averted his eyes and began talking to Oghren again. 

 

Dani turned back and gave a loud sigh. Leliana came up to her and hook her arm under hers. “Dani are you okay? You seem so blue today.” Dani brought her arm up to hook her arm around Leliana’s and looked at her. 

 

“Did Zev tell you what happen?” 

 

“Yes. I’m sorry.”

 

Dani gave another sigh then looked at her feet to watch her footsteps.

 

“He won’t even talk to me; I don’t know what I should do.”

 

Leliana unhooked her arm from Dani’s then started walking towards Alistair. Confused, Dani watched her grab him by the arm and drag him to the side. She couldn’t make out what she was saying to him but she saw Alistair look at her then back at Leliana. Next thing she knew he was heading straight for her. Wide-eyed she turned quickly and started to walk faster. Maybe if she quicken her footsteps he won’t catch her. She caught up with Morrigan and knew there’s no way Alistair would join with her now.

 

“Yes?” Morrigan said with an annoyed tone in her voice.

 

“Uh… D-did you find everything you were looking for in your mother’s grimoire?”

 

“Tis was not what I expected to find in mother’s notes. I did find what I was looking for and more.” Morrigan pulls the grimoire out of her bag and opened it up to a page. She scanned the page with her finger and tapped her finger at a diagram to show Dani.

 

“Here. It turns out mother has been stealing her daughter’s bodies to ensure her longevity. Explains a lot of things, I can’t believe she’s doing this…” Morrigan trailed off. She closed the book and placed it back in her bag. “Well, there’s a rumor that you and Alistair have been not playing well together.” She looked at Dani and gave her a smirk.

 

“Not you too, does everyone know what happened between us?”

 

“Tis not what I said my dear Warden. I just find it odd that you two are not fraternizing with each other.”

 

“What? We do not fraternize!” Dani let out a huff as she crossed her arms across her chest.

 

“Whatever you say my dear.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I've played all the Dragon Age games and I have to say the Dalish are a bit scary. Not that I don't like them just how ignorant some can be. It's sad :(


	8. Black out

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dani and Alistair are still avoiding each other. Zevran tries to fix this problem by forcing Alistair to talk to Dani.

It was nightfall and they still had a long way to go, it was getting harder to find the Dalish since they move their camp around a lot. The party decided to make camp as it was harder to see and follow the map they had. Everyone started setting up their tents except for Dani. 

 

“I’m going out and gather firewood for the camp. I’ll be back in a bit.” She started walking into the forest and walked passed Alistair without looking at him. 

 

“Do you need help? I could come along if you want Dani.” Leilana suggested.

 

“I’m fine!” Dani waved as she continued to walk.

 

Alistair stood by his tent and just watched Dani walk into the forest. She didn’t even look at him or say anything to him the entire day. Leliana came up to him earlier that day and go talk to her but Dani was practically running away as soon as he decided to talk with her, what made it worse was when she started talking to Morrigan, she knew there was no way he would talk to her if the witch was nearby. Alistair felt his head begin to throb, like the headaches he gets when he has his darkspawn nightmares. He began to rub his temple till he heard someone approach him.

 

“Alistair why don’t you just talk to her?” It was Zevran. He stood beside him and stared at the pathway Dani was walking on.

 

“Well in case it wasn’t clear, she’s upset me. So I’ll talk to her when she’s ready.”

 

“Oh my dear friend, you need to talk to her now. I will not let you come back here till you do.” He went behind him and started pushing him forward to the pathway. Alistair tried to go back but Zevran kept him from getting away. “If you do not talk to her I will ask Shale to come find you. We know how much she enjoys breaking things.” Alistair shrugged off Zevran and started running down the pathway as fast as he could.

 

\--

 

Dani was deep in the forest now, she really wished she accepted Leliana’s offer to help her out, this forest was creepy. It was too dark to see ahead even with a torch lit. She started picking up sticks and small branches she found on the ground. As she got up from the ground she heard a rustling in the bushes in front of her. She inched closer to the bush still holding onto the firewood. Before she could do anything a shade demon flew out of the bush and knocked her back. Dani scrambled back to reach her bow but it was knocked from her pack, she patted the ground like a she was blind but couldn’t find where her bow was. The shade demon inched closer to her then lifted it black clawed hand and brought it down towards her. Dani lifted her leg up and tried to knock the demon aside but in the process the demon scratched her leg. Dani let out a scream as she kept moving backwards. Blood was running down her left leg and she could feel herself getting faint. She brought herself to a stone wall, there was nowhere to go. The shade demon lifted its black arm again. Dani covered her head with her arms to brace for impact till she heard the sound of metal clashing. In pain and losing too much blood Dani heard her ears ringing then saw black. She was out.

 

“Dani? Dani can you hear me? Maker please…” Dani could barely hear what the voice was saying but felt arms wrapped around her small body. She began to open her eyes slowly and looked up to see Alistair staring down at her with a terrified look on his face. He was wide-eye and covered in blood. Dani lifted her arm slowly and placed her hand against his cheek.

 

“Alistair? What happened?” Alistair grabbed her hand and held it as he let out a sigh of relief. 

 

“Maker’s breath, I thought I lost you. You’re badly injured Dani, I bandaged you as best as I can but we need to head back to camp so Wynne can take a look at you.” He placed his right arm beneath her legs and lifted her up slowly. Dani let out a small cry of pain as Alistair lifted her; she felt the tears well up in her eyes. 

 

“Alistair, I dropped my bow, I have to find it.” Her voice was weak and frail. Alistair held her closer to his body.

 

“I have it, don’t worry, we just need to get back to camp.” Alistair’s voice began to echo in her head. She closed her eyes and heard the ringing in her ears again. They got louder and louder until she blacked out once again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I couldn't decide which type of darkspawn I wanted to attack Dani. I was thinking just a regular types but I Shade demons look extremely creepy to me so I had to pick it lol


	9. I love you

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After rescuing Dani from the Shade demon. Alistair and Dani finally talk to her other and confessed their feelings for one another.

Dani was walking deep underground. She looked around to see ancient dwarven ruins in a destroyed state. As she continued she felt a rumble beneath her feet, she ran towards the edge and looked down. Thousands upon thousands of darkspawn marching along towards the end of a road, they began to yell and shout as a loud bang hit the roof of the caves. A large dragon crashed through and flew above Dani as it shouted back at the hoard of darkspawn. It landed on a large piece of land and looked towards Dani. She could feel it, like it was taunting her, it was drawing her in. It shouted at her and started to flap its wings. Dani starting moving back then she heard it again, the ringing, then a blinding pain struck her left leg. She fell over and clutched her leg and began to scream. When she looked down she saw blood everywhere, it was coming from her leg. She looked up to see the dragon flying towards her; it shouted a terrible noise and the ringing in her ears got louder, she screamed until she couldn’t hear her own voice anymore. 

 

“Dani? Dani wake up.” She felt someone shake her then she sat up quickly with a cold sweat along her brow. She looked around and realized she was in her tent, it was just a nightmare. She covered her face and tried to slow her breathing. Then she remembered, she was in the forest looking for firewood when that demon attacked her, but she wasn’t alone, someone else was there. She looked up to see Alistair sitting beside her; he looked worried and was holding piece of cloth in one hand and a bowl in another.

 

“Are you alright? I heard you screaming.” Dani looked down at her leg and saw she was all bandaged up. She looked back at Alistair and he lifted the cloth to her brow to wipe the sweat away. “You had the nightmares again didn’t you?” Dani kept quiet and looked down again. “You saw it didn’t you? The archdemon.” 

 

“It’s a dragon.” 

 

“I know, I saw it too.” He handed her the bowl filled with food. “You need to eat and get your strength back up. Wynne says I got you here just in time; she was able to mend your leg. She says you should make a swift recovery but it will leave you with a nasty scar.” Alistair looked down at her leg then back at her, she looked so fragile, and it broke his heart to see her like this.

 

“Thank you Alistair… for saving me, I mean.” She looked down at her bowl to avoid his eyes. “I’m so stupid I should have never gone alone, I didn’t mean to worry you, now we’re behind, at this rate we’ll-“

 

“Stop.” Alistair placed his hand on her arm. Dani looked up at him and saw him smile.

 

“I’m just happy you’re okay and awake. I thought… I lost you back there.” He held her arm tighter. “And I’m also happy because you’re talking to me.” Dani placed her hand atop of Alistair’s and held it tight.

 

“Alistair, I’m sorry, for ignoring you and acting like a fool around you.” Alistair wanted to protest but she threw herself at him and wrapped her arms around his neck. “Alistair, I’m sorry for running out on you back at the inn. You just surprised me is all; I didn’t know what to do. I should have talked to you about this, I feel stupid for running out. If I did maybe I wouldn’t be laying here with a bandaged leg.” She held on even tighter and began to cry.

 

“Hey now… Dani you don’t need to cry.” Alistair wrapped his arms around her body and felt her shake as she cried. “Dani… You have nothing to be sorry for. I shouldn’t have kissed you like that, I just thought…” He trailed off and felt her calm down. “Dani, you’re my best friend, I care about you more than anything. I never thought I would meet someone like you, in the Grey Wardens of all places. You make me feel…” Dani lifted her head from his shoulder and crashed her lips against his. Alistair ran his hands along her back and kissed her hard. Dani began to lean back while pulling him atop of her. She fell back on her bed roll while Alistair laid himself between her legs.

 

“I don’t want to hurt you Dani.” Alistair brushed her black hair away from her face and looked into her eyes.

 

“I’m fine, honest; my leg doesn’t hurt much anymore now that you’re here.” She giggled and placed her hand along his cheek and gave him a warm smile. Alistair laughed and lowered himself to meet his lips against hers. He found his tongue wandering into her mouth exploring slowly as she began to moan. Dani wrapped her arms around his neck and pulled him closer to her, as much as she could. She need to feel him, all of him, she was hungry with desire. She knew he was too she could feel his arousal pressing against her. Dani began to roll her hips against his. He pulled back and looked at her with his blushing cheeks.

 

“Dani…”

 

“Alistair it’s alright.” She began to unlace his tunic, pulling at the strings one by one. He’s chest started to bare and she slipped her tiny hands into his tunic to feel his skin. Alistair shuddered as she slid her hand along his collar bone. She looked up at him as she opened his tunic more. Alistair leaned in to place a gentle kiss on her lips as he shifted his weight to rest on his left arm. He ran his hand along her waist and up towards her stomach then paused just below her breast bone.  
“Are you sure you want this? I mean are you sure you want me?” Alistair looked with concern.

 

“Alistair I want you, now and forever… I…” He crashed against her pressing his lips against hers with such hunger and desire. He was leaving her breathless by the way he was kissing her. Dani could feel his arousal getting stronger and ran her hand along the back on his head. He continued to run his hand along the side of her body. He could feel her heart pounding in her chest like she was going to explode. He sat up and pulled his tunic over his head and threw to the side and looked down at her. She was breathing heavily and reached out to grab his hand. She placed it on her chest signaling to him to unlace her dress. Alistair smiled at her then began to unlace her dress he pulled it apart to expose her small clothes. Dani shifted around to removed her dress and place it beside her.

 

Alistair bent down and began to kiss the nape of her neck. Dani let a moan escape her lips as he began to kiss down her body. He gave one last quick kiss as he reached her stomach and sat back up. He began to unhook the front of breast band and felt his embarrassment creep along his cheeks. When the last hook came undone Dani’s breasts were exposed to him. Alistair bit his lip and placed a hand on top of her breast. He began to squeeze her gently and felt his nipple harder against his hand. He ran his hand along the curves of her body down to her smalls and began to tug the final garment down. He was careful not to hurt her as he slipped it off her legs. Alistair looked back at her, this time really look at her. Dani’s pale skin was flushed with a pink shade that creeped along her cheeks to her chest. Her pink nipples were hardened with her arousal and he could see a light sheen of sweat against her body. He looked at her desired filled eyes. Her pupils were dilated and her lips were red and swollen.

 

“Maker you’re beautiful.” He breathed. This was how he always pictured her only this time it was real. This was really happening. He was about to lay with the woman he loved. Dani reached out to his pants and began to unlace them. Alistair felt his heart pounding even harder as he shifted around to slip out of his pants Dani looked to see his harden cock sticking out towards her. She could see the glisten of arousal along the tip of the head and she bit her lip. She looked back up at him to see him looking embarrassed. Dani sat up to cup his face.

 

“Alistair, I love you.” She said gently. He looked at her for a moment then kissed her deeply until she was laying on her back and he was laying on top of her. He pulled back from the kiss and looked into her dark blue eyes.

 

“I love you too, Dani” He gave a shy laugh and kissed her again. Alistair sat up again and placed his hand against her wet heat and rubbed her clit slowly. Dani began to squirm and let out a few moans. She spread her legs further apart and lifted her hips a little to offer herself to him. Alistair placed a hand on her thigh to spread her legs more and his other hand gripped his erection. He aligned himself to her entrance and looked up at her. Her eyes were hazed over in pleasure and she was biting her lower lip. She gave him a soft smile and placed her hand on Alistair’s that was on her thigh to encourage him to continue. He gave her a smile and a nod then slowly began to sheathe himself into her. Dani gripped her hands on Alistair’s arms and began to moan as he continued to push into her. He started thrusting deeper and Dani rolled her hips to let him in further. 

 

“Maker’s breath” Alistair moaned and began to pick up the speed. Dani moans got louder every time he pushed into her. She ran her hands up his arms to reach his neck and pulled him down to kiss him. She let her tongue wander into his mouth and flicked against his and held him closer. Alistair could feel himself begin to unwind, he was going to burst soon just from the noises she was making. Dani wrapped her right leg around his waist and ran her nails along his back. She could feel his thrusts become clumsy and erratic. Alistair was close, he could feel it building up in his core. He lifted himself up a little as he thrusted into her harder. He couldn’t hold back anymore with one final thrust Alistair threw his head back in pleasure and spilled himself into her. He fell on top of her, keeping his weight on his arms so he would not crush her. Alistair kept his head against her shoulder and he felt her wrap her arms around his neck. They laid there in silence letting themselves catch their breath.

 

“Dani…” Alistair lifted his head to look at her. She placed her hand on his cheek and leaned up to kiss him.

 

“I love you Ali-Bear.” She smiled as she stroked his cheek with her thumb. Alistair gave a chuckle and planted a kiss on her forehead. He took a moment to look at her. He knew everything was going to change between them, but for the first time in a long time he felt happy.

 

“I love you too Dani.” Alistair laid himself beside her and brought a blanket over their bodies. Dani curled up next to his body and placed her head against his chest. She could hear his heartbeat and she smiled. Alistair wrapped his arms around her small warm body and held her close. They didn’t say anything to each other; instead they let themselves fall asleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WOO finally they had sex. LOL I'm sorry for taking forever. It was difficult to write, I didn't want it to be so cheesy but I did my best. So how are you guys finding the story so far?


	10. A Good Morning

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dani and Alistair wake up together and discuss their relationship.

Alistair woke in a daze and rubbed his eyes awake. He began to move to get up but he felt something heavy on his chest. He looked down and saw Dani laying her head on his chest. Then he remembered he spent the night with her after finally admitting their feelings for each other. He smiled, wrapped his arms around her tightly and placed a gentle kiss on her head. She began to shift around and looked up at him, her eyes half-opened. 

“Good morning Ali-Bear.” She smiled and kissed his cheek.

“Good morning Dani. Did you sleep well? How are you feeling?” He stroked her hair.

“I feel better, a lot better actually. I don’t feel any pain at all.” She ran her hand across his chest and kissed his neck.

 

“How about… well, about last night… are you…? Alistair trailed off and began to blush. Why did this feel weird? They just had sex the night before and confessed their love for each other. Shouldn’t he feel all blissed out? This was his first time but he knew Dani has been with other men before. Alistair started to feel self-conscious, what if she was disappointed in his performance. What if he wasn’t good enough or what she expected? 

 

“Alistair I’m happy if that’s what you’re wondering.” She prompted herself up on her elbow and cupped his face. She could see he was worried. She knew Alistair was a virgin, he told her he’s never been with a woman before. She kissed him on his lips and looked back at him. “You were wonderful. I’ve never felt like that with anyone before.” She smiled and saw his face soften.

 

“Well, you were wonderful too dear.” He gave a shy laugh and kissed her. 

 

“Alistair, now that we’re… together.” She giggled at it, she was so happy she can finally speak freely of her feelings for him, it felt like a dream that she can say she was with him. “Everyone is going poke at us for being together.” She ran her finger down to his chest and drew a circle on his stomach.

 

“As long as I’m with you, I don’t care what everyone else thinks. I have waited too long to care. Besides it’s worth it.” He smiled at her and ran his hand up her arm. Dani gave a sly grin and climb on top of him. She straddled his hips and could feel his straining erection against her clit. Dani placed her hands on his shoulders and began to roll her hips against his hard cock. Alistair gave a moan and placed his hands on her hips as he looked up at her.

 

“I have an idea.” Dani said in a playful tone. She leaned down and bit his lower lip. Alistair moaned and wrapped his arms around her to bring her against his chest. She kissed him hard and slipped her hot tongue into his mouth and he griped her tighter. As she pulled back she found his neck and gave tiny quick kisses. She began to move down his body and Alistair moaned her name.

 

“If it’s not too much to ask, what exactly is this idea of yours?” She began to bit his skin as she made her way to his abdomen. She looked up and smiled.

 

“I think you’ll really enjoy this.” She continued to kiss and bite him until she made her way to his arousal. She looked carefully and saw the head of his cock was wet and very stiff. She wrapped her hand around his shaft and gripped it tightly. Alistair let out the moan and swore to the Maker. He gripped the bed roll and threw his head back as Dani began to stroke him gently. She pumped him faster and could hear his breathing quicken. She looked back up and him and smiled.

 

“Are you ready?” 

 

“Wha... What?” Dani giggled then dipped her head down to lick the head slowly. Alistair squirmed and gripped the bed roll harder. Dani opened her mouth and withdrew Alistair into her mouth. She began to bob her head in an up and down motion while stroking her hand along with her mouth. Alistair let out a loud moan and placed his hand on Dani’s head. She picked up the speed and moaned with him. His hips started to buck upwards in a need for her to completely take him entirely. 

 

Alistair’s mind was everywhere, he gripped her hair and began to guide her head and urged her to go faster. Her hot, wet mouth felt too delightful to him and Alistair continued to thrust his hips into her mouth. He gave one last rough thrust and threw his head back as he spilled his seed into her mouth.

 

“Maker’s breathe Dani!” Dani lifted her head as she swallowed his release then gave him a smile. She crawled over his body and laid herself on his chest and wiped the sweat off his brow. Alistair closed his eyes to catch his breath as Dani kissed his forehead. 

 

“Good morning, huh?” Dani joked as he opened his eyes to look at her. She was glowing ever so brightly; despite her injury she looked well and happy. Alistair reached out to stroke her hair in place as he made it a mess when he was holding her. He pulled her in for a kiss and let his hand glide down along her curves. 

 

“If I woke up like this every morning, I’d die a happy man.” Dani gave a heartfelt laugh and kissed his nose.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alistair is or was a virgin so I have to make him feel insecure about his sexual relationship with Dani. Even if it means he's gains the most pleasure out of the situation now. It's the only way I can make this seem realistic ^^ So I'm having fun writing all this smutty and sweet stuff lol


	11. Exhausted

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alistair and Leliana discuss Dani's situation.

Alistair exited Dani’s tent to see Leliana sitting by the campfire making breakfast. He hesitated for a moment, took a deep breath then walked towards her. She turned around and smiled gently at him as she handed him a plate of food. She managed to find berries and fruit and Alistair began to nibble on a piece of pear.

 

“So how is Dani?” 

 

“What? Why? What have you heard?” Alistair said wide-eyed. 

 

“Her leg, Alistair.” She started filling more plates with fruit for the rest of the party.

 

“Oh. Uh… she’s fine. She says she isn’t in any pain anymore but I don’t think she can put much weight on it yet.” He picked up a blueberry and popped it into his mouth.

 

“Did you stay in her tent all night?” Leliana asked curiously as she raised her eyebrow at him.

 

“No… Yes. Yes I did. I heard her screaming so I thought I should stay with her after she started having nightmares again.” Alistair gave an awkward cough and looked back at Dani’s tent.

 

“I see. Well I’m happy she is alright. She’ll heal fast, I know it. She’s a fighter.” Leliana gave Alistair a smile and handed him another plate of fruit. “Why don’t you give her some food? She must be famished.” Alistair nodded and began to walk towards Dani’s tent.

 

“Besides she must be exhausted from her… activities last night.” Alistair froze and felt his face lit on fire. He shook his head and walked faster until he disappeared into Dani’s tent. Leliana giggled to herself and continued to cut the fruit into small pieces.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alistair's character is very, very easy to embarrass I love it :D


	12. Clear Blue Water

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dani and Alistair go out on a walk together.

Dani decided to test out her leg and go for a walk. It’s been a few days since the attack with the Shade demon. She picked up her armor and began to put it on. She slipped her leather gauntlets on and pulled the strap over her wrists and tied it tightly. Dani picked up one of her boots and without thinking she lifted up her right leg. As she began to slip it on she felt a sharp pain shoot up her left leg and she toppled over onto the ground.

 

“Ow! Damn it” Dani gripped her leg and rubbed it to ease the pain. She heard footsteps running towards her tent and the flap fly open. She turned around and saw Alistair with a look of concern on his face.

 

“Are you alright? What are you even doing up? You should be resting.” He knelt beside her then swept her into his arms and carried her over to the bed roll. He brushed her hair aside and tucked it behind her pointed ear. Dani grabbed his rough callused hand and looked up at him.

 

“I just thought I could go for a walk, I’m tired of being stuck in this tent. Besides Wynne said my injury healed nicely.”

 

“Well at least let me accompany you.” Alistair stood up and held out his hand. She took it and stood up a little too quickly and stumbled into his arms. She looked up at him and saw his face soften. “Or we could stay here…” he breathe and began to lean in for a kiss. Dani wrapped her arms around his neck and met her lips with his. She felt his arms wrap tightly around her waist then his hands slowly trailed down her curves. They broke apart and Alistair found her neck and gave her small kisses as Dani giggled. 

 

“I thought we were going for a walk.” 

 

“Well I’m distracted.” Dani giggled again and placed her hands on his cheeks to look at him.

 

“Let’s go outside.” She began to walk towards the tent flaps but felt Alistair grab her arm to try and pull her back but she managed to slip out. “Come on Ali-Bear.” Alistair groaned and followed her out the tent.

 

\--

 

They walked along a dirt trail within the forest and discussed what their next move would be to gather Fereldan together. As Alistair continued with the discussion Dani got distracted as she saw a large blue lake ahead of them. She began to run up to the edge of the dirt and looked out at the lake. Its water was blue and clear and looked like it glittered against the sunlight. In the distance she could see small islands of dirt in multiple areas on the lake. Alistair finally caught up with her breathing heavily.

 

“Maker woman, how are you able to run that fast with your leg?” Dani wasn’t paying attention to what he was saying; she was fixated on the lake. Living in the Elven alienage she has never really seen a lake before as she wasn’t allowed outside the boundaries of the city. 

 

“It’s so beautiful…” She trailed off still looking out of the water. Alistair watched her and saw the amazement in her eyes. 

 

“Have you never seen a lake before?”

 

“No. I couldn’t get that far back home. This is better than I thought it would be.” Alistair looked down at the clear blue water then back at Dani. He began to take off his armor and his clothes. Dani raised her eyebrow at him. “Uh what are you doing?” 

 

“Thought maybe we should take a quick dip.” He gave her a playful smirk and unlaced his pants. Dani smiled and started to remove her armor along with him. Once Alistair was naked he jumped into the water and left a huge splash. He called out to Dani to urge her to jump as well. “Come on! I’ll catch you!” Dani hesitantly took a step forward and saw how high she was from the water. She closed her eyes and prayed to the Maker as she took a leap of faith. She felt Alistair’s strong arms wrap around her slender body as he caught her. She could feel the rush of the cold water against her body and it sent jolts through her. They swam around and laughed together as the playfully splash water into each other’s faces. 

 

“I’m happy we’re together Ali-Bear. Thank you for everything.” She smiled warmly at him.

 

“I’m happy as well, but I didn’t do anything.”

 

“You did. You’ve been here for me since day one. I love you.” She swam towards him and threw her arms around his neck. 

 

“I love you too Dani.” Alistair smiled brightly and placed a gentle deep kiss on her pink lips.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So is everyone enjoying the story so far? :)


	13. Not 100%

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dani has a terrible feeling that something bad is about to happen.

After the events in the Brecilian Forest Dani got word from Redcliffe that Arl Eamon had woken up. Dani knew Alistair would want to see him and so she agreed that they would head back to the castle as soon as possible. 

 

“I can’t believe the ashes worked. Now with Eamon, we can get help from Redcliffe and the full support of Fereldan. I haven’t spoken to him since I joined the order, we didn’t exactly leave things on a good note…” Alistair trailed off and clenched his hand into a fist.

 

“I’m sure everything will be alright.” Dani placed her hand on his shoulder to reassure him, but Dani could feel her stomach swirl with anticipation. She couldn’t tell why she felt so nervous but she knew something wasn’t right; something was about to happen to them. She glanced up at Alistair as he was looking straight ahead still talking to her, although she couldn’t hear anything he was saying. She could hear all the noises around her drown out into a low buzz in her ears. Dani placed her hands over her ears and shut her eyes tight. She could feel her breathe began to quicken and her heartbeat was increasing. She stopped walking and noticed her injured leg began to fall numb and she started to sway. The next thing she knew she was on the ground.

 

“Dani?! Dani what happened?!” Alistair shouted for help and ran to her side and lifted her into her arms. He began to shake her in a panic but he got no response from her. Wynne ran up to them and knelt beside Dani’s limp body. She placed her hand on her wrist to check her pulse. 

 

“I believe she has fainted from exhaustion. She’ll be alright but we should get her in the shade. She’s still not 100% due to her injury.” Alistair nodded and picked her up. They walked over to and Alistair placed Dani’s into her lap. Wynne casted a healing spell over Dani’s body and she began to open her eyes. 

 

“Dani? Can you hear me? It’s Wynne dear.” Dani looked around in a daze then fixated her eyes onto Wynne’s face. “You just fainted but you’ll be alright. Just take a moment to rest.” Dani looked up to see Alistair. He leaned down and planted a kiss on her brow as he let out a sigh of relief. Dani closed her eyes and felt him brushed his hand threw her black hair. Maker what happened to her? She knew she was tired from the journey and the stress of the situation but she felt like it couldn’t just be that. She had a bad vibe she couldn’t shake off. Dani began to feel her head throb with pain and she lifted her hand to her temple and rubbed it in a circle.

 

“Dani do you want something to drink? You can have some of my water.” Leliana said as she knelt beside her. Dani opened her eyes and began to get up. 

 

“Dani you should rest.” Alistair tried to stop her with a hint of worry in his voice. Dani brushed everyone aside and stood up and looked at everyone.

 

“I’m alright everyone, I just needed a moment, I should have said something, I’m sorry.” She smiled and rubbed the back of her head. “We should get moving before it becomes nightfall, we’re so close to Redcliffe.” She started to walk pass everyone and heard them begin to follow her. Alistair caught up with her and she could see the worried expression still hasn’t left his face.

 

“ Dani… Are you sure you’re alright?” 

 

“I’m fine Ali-Bear, I promised.” But it wasn’t fine. Dani knew in the pit of her stomach something was going to change and not in a good way.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I love Dani a lot but I made her to be really stubborn lol How's my writing is it getting better?


	14. Pierced with pain

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alistair is to become king and Dani questions their relationship. She begins to debate on whether she should break it off with him.

Dani slowly closed the door to her room and held her hands against the door. She kept her head down and felt rage slowly crawl up her body. She pressed into the door and began to sob. If Alistair becomes king everything would change between them. She knew in her heart that would mean they could not be together. That’s what Bann Tegan and Arl Eamon were suggesting, if Alistair becomes king he would need a wife of nobility and an heir to the throne. She knew it couldn’t be her. Dani was an elf, an elf from the Elven alienage. She had no nobility to her name and she was a Grey Warden. Her blood is tainted and she knew it’s nearly impossible for her to become pregnant. She didn’t want to leave him or break it off but she would do what’s best for him.

 

The thought of being without him pierced her heart with pain she never felt before. She clutched to her chest as she sobbed even harder. She thought back to her conversation with Zevran and how she said she was afraid something with tear them apart. She wished she didn’t follow her heart only for this reason. She wiped her tears falling from her face and began to walk to her bed. She sat down and took off her leather armor. As she changed into her night gown she heard a knock on her door. She tried to straighten herself up as best she could and took a deep breath. As she opened to the door she was surprised to find Anora. 

 

“Y-Your Grace, to what do I owe this pleasure?” 

 

“I was wondering if I could have a moment of your time.” 

 

“Of course.” Dani stepped aside quickly to let her into her room. Anora turned to her and placed her hands together as she began to speak.

 

“It’s about Alistair.” Dani felt her stomach turn. “I know you two are close friends and was wondering if you could tell me more about him. I barely know anything of him, Cailan only mentioned of him once but I know nothing else.” Dani hesitated.

 

“Well… what would you like to know?” 

 

“His character, personality, likes and dislikes. The basics.” Dani looked down and tucked her hair behind her ears.

 

“Well, Alistair is a kind hearted person. He very caring, funny, and easy to talk to. He’s strong with his body and his mind. He tends to follow but in certain situations he is great leader.” Dani continued to list everything Alistair enjoyed and didn’t. She felt like she was selling him to her, to prove he could be a king. She glanced up at Anora but couldn’t read her expression. Once she finished Anora placed her hands to her sides.

 

“I see. He seems like a charming man.” She began to walk back and forth then paused suddenly. “You are probably wondering why I’m asking you these things.” She smiled at her. Dani tried to give her a smile but responded with a weak one.

 

“I am a little curious.”

 

“Well, I was talking with Bann Teagan and Arl Eamon. They made a strong case for Alistair to take the throne once the business with the archdemon is dealt with. They also mentioned he would need to marry as soon as he is crowned king to produce an heir to secure the line.” Dani felt her heart break again, like a knife was twisting into her chest. She knew where she was going with this conversation. “They suggested I should be wed to him.” There was a long pause before Dani could say anything. She thought about it for a moment then looked at Anora trying to hide her pain.

 

“I see.” Dani broke eye contact with her quickly and began to fidget with her hands.

 

“I guess what I’m trying to say is, I need your help Dani. I would like to get closer to him.” Closer. That would stuck with her like a sickness was in her body, she could feel her stomach churn again. “We are hosting a dinner party tomorrow night and I was hoping to get a chance to talk to him tomorrow. Would you be willing to help me out?” Dani shut her eyes to try and hold back the tears that were forming. She wanted to scream and tell her to go to hell but she knew this wasn’t the way. She has to help, for Alistair’s sake. This was the right thing to do. Dani looked at Anora and gave a wide smile at her.

 

“Of course your Grace. I’d be honored to help you.” 

 

“Wonderful! Thank you Dani. I will see you tomorrow night.” She gave her a smile and left the room. Dani felt like she was dying, she couldn’t think straight. She walked over to the bed and curled up into a ball and began to sob again. After a few minutes she heard the door open again. Dani pulled the covers over her head to hide her face and tried to calm herself down.

 

“Dani? Are you okay?” It was Alistair. She felt the pit of her stomach clench and she tried her best not to cry. She felt the mattress cave under his weight as he sat down beside her and placed her hand on her shoulder. She couldn’t do it; she broke apart and began to cry again. Alistair grabbed her and pulled her into his arms.

 

“Dani what’s wrong?” She could hear the worry in his voice and she felt even worse. She knew the time has come. She needed to end this, it was the only way. Dani looked up at him and could see he was confused and worried at the same time. She reached up at him and cupped his face.

 

“Alistair you know I love you right?” Alistair kissed her brow and looked at her with a stern look.

 

“Of course I do, I love you too.” Dani bit down to stop herself from breaking down but those words were breaking her. Alistair lifted his hand to wipe the tears away from her face. “Dani you’re scaring me, what happened?”

 

“We need to end this…” She trailed off as she sat up and felt Alistair dropped his hands from her body as if she was on fire. His face was frozen. Did he hear that right? End this? End them? Alistair could feel his heart thumping in his chest like it was going to burst. He scrunched up his face and looked at her.

 

“Wha… Why? Did I do something? Dani whatever I did I-“

 

“You didn’t do anything! This is just the way it has to be. Alistair you’re going to become king. King of Fereldan. You will need to marry and have a family; those are two things I cannot give you. As much as I want to, there is no way this will work. You need a woman with nobility and someone who can give you children.” She looked down to avoid his eyes and felt tears streaming down her face. Alistair got up from the bed and paced around the room. “I can’t do these things for you, but I know someone who can.” Alistair turned to look at her and he felt his chest shot a pain through his body. “Anora. She’s already queen and-“

 

“No.” Alistair cut her off . “I love you Dani. I will not throw that away from another woman just because I am becoming king.” He sat back down on the back and took her hand into his. He held it tightly and planted a small kiss on her wrist. “We could… still be together…” He   
trailed off as Dani shot him a look.

 

“I will not be the other woman.” She pulled her hand away from his and wrapped her arms around herself.

 

“Dani I didn’t mean it like that… I just…”

 

“Alistair. This is the only way… please… we should get so rest for tomorrow’s event.” She got up from the bed and opened the door. Alistair thought he was living a nightmare. She was sending him away, and worst he was losing her. He got up slowly and looked at her; her eyes were looking at the floor. Alistair held her face to force her to look at him. He planted a deep kiss onto her lips. Dani didn’t pull away and leaned into him to try and drink up the kiss and the feeling he gave her. She wanted to keep this feeling with her forever. Alistair could feel the tears begin to well up in his eyes. He pulled away and quickly left the room. Once he heard the door close behind him he let the tears run down his face. He felt broken.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter made me sad to write. But during this moment in the game I considered to make Alistair king and not have a relationship on the side with him. I felt like that was bullshit. But prepare for more heartache :(


	15. In Chains

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The effects of the break up begin to strain on Dani.

Dani opened her eyes and felt an agonizing pain across her abdomen. She gripped herself and screamed from the pain. As she looked down at her body she saw her white night gown was covered in dark tainted blood. She began to shake and tremble in fear and tried to get up from her bed. When she tried she suddenly saw chains wrapped around her wrists and ankles and it started to wrap around the rest of her body to trap her against her bed. She felt the same sharp pain drag across her abdomen moving towards her chest. She screamed again and this time for help. A loud bang came from outside her door and flung it wide open. She saw Alistair run through the door and knelt beside the bed.

 

“Alistair please! Get me out of here!” She began to panic and as she struggled to break free from the chains but they tugged tighter against her body. Alistair just looked at her and did not say anything or try to help her. Dani pleaded with him again and let out a scream in panic as the pain got worse. Alistair’s face darken and he began to let out this terrible and low laugh. Dani could feel the tears start streaming from her face as she continued to plead. Alistair got up and Dani saw Anora enter the room. She was grinning at her and wrapped her arms around Alistair and he placed his hands around her. Dani sobbed harder as they began to embrace each other and met their lips with a sensual kiss. Dani shut her eyes and felt her heart bursting in her chest. She tried to calm herself but the pain was overwhelming for her and she felt the pool of blood soak through the rest of her dress. Alistair and Anora began to laugh hysterically.

 

“Look at you. You’re a pathetic low life piece of trash. An elf. You really thought I loved you? That we could ever work?” Alistair continued to laugh at her. Dani opened her eyes to face him but all she could see was everything around her melt. Everything was black and she could only see herself still laying in a pool of blood and wrapped in chains. She heard a terrible shriek and a sweeping sound behind her. The sound grew closer to heard until a loud booming sound crashed directly in front of her. The ground shook as the dragon landed and inched closer to her. It looked at her and shouted right at her and she screamed in fear. She screamed as loud as she could until she couldn’t hear anymore.

 

Dani woke up screaming and covered in sweat. She looked around and saw she was in her room at Redcliffe castle. She looked down at herself and saw no blood, no chains and no dragon. It was a nightmare. She covered her face and tried to slow her breathing then she felt pain shoot through her abdomen, the same pain she felt in her dream. She clung to her body and swallowed a scream. Dani heard a knock at the door.

 

“Dani are you okay?” Dani slowly made her to the door to open it and saw Leliana standing wide-eyed. “What happened? You look like a mess.” Dani felt the pain come again and this time she couldn’t hide her scream. She fell forward and let out a small yelp as Leliana caught her. They walked slowly back to her bed and Leliana rushed towards the bath to gather some water. She dunked the cloth into the bucket of cold water and placed it on Dani’s burning forehead. “I’m going to get Wynne okay?” As she began to get up Dani grabbed her wrist.

 

“Please don’t tell Alistair…” Leliana gave a nod and quickly ran out of the room.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I love writing Dani's nightmares but it also makes me sad that I can't write any gushy romance between her and Alistair :(


	16. The Dinner Party

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Anora's dinner party is under way and she starts to make advances on Alistair with the blessing and help from Dani. Everything turns into an awkward mess.

The dinner party was well under way. The main dining hall was lit with bright beautiful candles and purple tapestry along the walls. The table was set for the entire party and the honored guests of the Castle. Dani sat across the table from Alistair and Anora between them at the end of the table. Leliana sat to the left her and Zevran sat beside her. Arl Eamon was seated next to Alistair and Bann Teagan was seated at the other end of the table. Dani looked across the table to see the rest of the party wearing formal clothing all except for Morrigan. Dani wore a dress Anora had offered her as a thank you for helping her with Alistair. It was a red slik dress that hugged her slender body in the right places. It was long and flowing and trimmed with lace. She wore her mother’s necklace and borrowed a pair of high heel shoes from Leliana. Dani had her hair up in curls and wore diamond earrings that dangled from her earlobe.

 

Dani quickly glanced over at Alistair to see him wearing a dashing golden shirt with brown buttons. She’s never really seen him dressed up in any other than his usual armor. He looked so handsome like this. When Alistair notice she was staring she quickly averted her gaze and looked down at her empty plate. Dani could feel her face begin to burn and she placed her hand over her cheek. 

 

“Are you sure you’re feeling okay?” Leliana whispered to her. 

 

“I’m fine.” Dani gave her a bright smile. Leliana glanced at Alistair then back at her. She smiled back and patted her on the shoulder. Dani never told anyone that she ended her relationship with Alistair but it was clear to Leliana when he flirted with Anora. 

 

“Alistair you look very dashing tonight. It’s really nice to know you look good in gold.” 

 

“Oh… uh… Thank you your Grace.” Alistair gave a cough and began to blush.

 

“Please, call me Anora.” She giggled and placed her hand on top of Alistair’s. He wanted to pull away from her but he couldn’t move. He felt his heart beating fast and his face grew hotter. He looked at Anora and gave her an awkward smile. Dani caught the corner of his eye and saw she was looking at them. He could see the hurt written on her face and quickly looked down. Alistair felt his stomach turn and gripped the edge of the table.

 

The servants began to trail into the dining hall each holding a plate of food. Oghren began to cheer in a drunken haze and Morrigan made an audible groan. Dani looked at the food on her plate. Chicken, mash potatoes, mixed vegetables and a piece of bread covered in butter. Dani knew she was hungry as she couldn’t eat earlier in the day because of the pain she felt earlier but she felt sick to her stomach.

 

“Dani are you enjoying your meal?” Surprised she looked up to see Anora smiling at her.

 

“Y-yes! This is wonderful, one of my favourites.” Dani forced to smile back.

 

“I’m happy to hear that.” Dani had no choice but to force the food down. She picked up her fork and started to stab at the mash potatoes. As she ate she heard more flirting between Alistair and Anora. She didn’t want to listen anymore so she turned to Leliana and Zevran who was have a discussion about Orlesian fashion.

 

“I just find the ball gowns elegant Zevran, especially the shoes.” Leliana exclaimed in excitement. 

 

“You need to go to Antiva and see the ball gowns there. Gold and gleaming. It’s a very beautiful sight. Orlais doesn’t have that much flare as everyone thinks.” Zevran picked up his wine glass and began to sip the red wine.

 

“Well what do you think about the dress Dani is wearing?” She turned to face her to show off the red gown.

 

“It is Fereldan. But I can say it is the best I’ve seen so far in this country.” Dani smiled at him.

 

“I feel weird wearing this.” She glanced down at herself feeling self-conscious.

 

“Non sense! I think you look beautiful. Hey Alistair, don’t you think Dani looks gorgeous?” Dani froze in her seat afraid to look at Alistair. She could see Leliana’s expression turn serious as she looked at him.

 

“Yes. She looks very beautiful tonight.” And she was. Even more so than he already thought. Red was her color and the way she wore her hair showed off her beautiful face. Even with her lips and face painted with makeup she was more attractive than ever. Alistair kept a straight face but he wanted to go over to her and kiss her. He felt his stomach dropped when he realize he couldn’t do that. He couldn’t tell her he loved her so much or hold her or even touch her at all. 

 

Zevran quickly caught on something happened by the way Alistair answered and the way Dani was keeping quiet. He picked up his wine glass again and took a big gulp of wine as Leliana gave him a stern look.

 

\--

 

The ballroom was opened up after dinner was finished and everyone began to enjoy each other’s company and the wine was flowing. Some of Arl Eamon’s guests began to dance to the music that was playing from the band. Dani stood by a window to look out at the city. She enjoyed a small glass of wine as she continued to gaze out. Out of the corner of her eye she saw Alistair and Anora talking and flirting with each other. She was too busy staring at them to notice Wynne come up beside her. 

 

“How are you feeling?” 

 

“Better than this morning. Though I feel a little to my stomach.” She sipped her wine and kept her gaze on Alistair and Anora.

 

“You need to eat something dear or you’ll have another episode of this sickness.” Dani didn’t answered and continued to drink her wine, a little more quickly this time. “Dani, are you sure you’re okay? And I’m not talking about your stomach.” Dani look at the old woman and saw her expression was filled with pity for her.

 

“I’ll be fine. This is what’s best.” Dani felt her eyes begin to water and she blinked quickly to hold back her tears.

 

“Is it though?” Wynne held her arm gently and gave her a look. Then she quickly left to have a chat with the other guests. Was this really fine? Was this really the best thing for him or her for that matter? Dani looked around the ballroom and saw her friends enjoying themselves even Morrigan to her surprise. She felt a tap on her shoulder and turned to see Zevran standing there.

 

“Dani I just wanted to apologize for earlier. I didn’t mean to cause you more strain.” 

 

“Zev it’s not your fault. You had no idea.” She looked into her glass and swirled the wine. “Besides what’s done is done. This is for the best.” She turned to look back at Alistair and Anora. Both laughing and enjoying each other’s company.

 

“Dani, you know I’ll always be here for you.” He placed his hand gently on her shoulder. She turned and placed her head into his shoulder. Zevran pulled her into an embrace and took the wine glass from her. “You’ll be okay. I know you will. But if you’re looking for some revenge sex you are still very welcomed to Zevran.” Dani laughed and smack his chest playfully. 

 

“Thank you Zev.” She placed a kiss on his cheek and he gave her a warm smile. He placed her wine glass on the window ledge and returned to the rest of the party. 

 

Dani kept her eyes on Alistair and thought about much she missed him. She wished could walk over and take him on the dance floor and dance to the music, like they did sometimes when Leliana played her lute by the campfire. She was shaken out of her daydream to see Anora place her hand on his chest and she began to move closer to him. Dani felt her stomach twist and she felt like she was going to be sick. Her heart thumped harder when Alistair began to move closer to her. She couldn’t take it anymore and decided to retire for the night. She quickly and quietly exited the ballroom when no one was looking at headed up to her room. When she finally got into her room she began to sob and melted into a puddle as she sank to the floor.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Zevran will always been there for a laugh ^^ But all with this whole thing of Anora stealing Dani's man is making me sad D:


	17. Failure

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Morrigan gives her insight on what she thinks about what Alistair is doing.

Alistair placed two wine glasses onto the table and grabbed the bottle of wine. He took a look around the room to try and find Dani among the crowd as he was opening the bottle. He couldn’t see her and wondered where she went. He began to pour wine into the glasses till he saw someone leaned up against the table. He looked up to see Morrigan glaring at him.

 

“What do you want?”

 

“I want nothing from you I can promise you that.” Alistair raised his eyebrow at her and she kept her face fixed on him. She crossed her   
arms on her chest. “Why are you flirting with her and not canoodling with our dear Warden?”

 

“That is none of your business.” Alistair looked down and poured wine into the second glass.

 

“Do you really believe bedding her would help you to become king? And I thought you were against your royalty claims.”

 

“Look. You don’t get it. It’s what’s expected of me so I must do my duty. If that means I marry Anora then fine.” He took the two glasses and began to walk away.

 

“My, my you’re a bigger idiot than I thought you were.” Alistair stopped and gripped the glasses harder as he felt his anger raising. “You failed your duty, yourself, and Dani. You know she’ll take advantage of you just like she did with your brother. You know this is not what you want and yet you continue on this path anyway. I knew you were stupid but not this stupid.” Before Alistair could say anything she was already gone.

 

Alistair walked over to Anora and handed her a glass. As she talked more about herself and Alistair couldn’t focus. All he could think about was what Morrigan said to him. He failed. How? He’s doing what’s to be expected of him. How was he failing himself? But how could he be failing Dani. She’s the one who ended it and she wanted him to take the throne. She was always going on about how good he would as king when he first told her about his royalty claim.

 

“Alistair. I’m very happy to have this chance to talk with you. I’ve really enjoyed myself.” She smiled at him brightly and placed her hand on his chest. Alistair felt uncomfortable and embarrassed. He felt his face flush red and drank more of his wine.

 

“As am I.” He gave a weak smile and averted his eyes to the ground. 

 

“You’re very cute when you blush.” Anora placed her hand on his cheek. Alistair forced himself not to pull back and felt panic take over his body. “I think we should continue our discussion somewhere more… private?” She fluttered her eyes at him and dropped her hand to her side. 

 

“Uh… I.. I.. S-sure.” He rubbed the back his neck and felt his face lit on fire. Why did they have to leave the ballroom? Alistair thought. Anora took his rough hand into hers and began to lead him towards the bed chambers.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You know I never really liked Anora to an extent (Only redeeming thing was she was against what her father did to the Grey Wardens.) but she's very power hungry and I know there's an option that you can have Alistair marry her. Luckily Alistair grew up a lot once you reach Inquisition so it's nice to know that.


	18. Royal Blood

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is a flashback to when Alistair tells his secret to Dani.

Alistair mentioned he could get help from Redcliffe castle from the Arl himself. It was their only hope of gaining any support for what’s to come. As they walked up the mountain trail Dani could see the castle and village begin to poke out from behind the rocks. She stopped over the edge to take a look at the sight as she’s never been this far away from home. Alistair walked up beside her and gave a cough.

 

“Look we need to talk.” 

 

“Is something wrong?” Dani shot him a worried looked.

 

“No! It’s just I need to tell you something and I should’ve told you a long time ago.” He glanced at his feet and rubbed the back of his neck nervously. “I… Uh.. Oh Maker how can I put this. Did I ever tell you how I know Arl Eamon?”

 

“No, is he related to you?” Dani crossed her arms and tilted her head.

 

“Not exactly. Well… I’m a bastard and my mother died when I was born and Eamon took me in.” He looked over the village and started to fidget with his hands. “You see my mother was a servant girl at the castle and my father… was King Maric, making Cailan my half-brother, I guess.” He looked back at Dani to see her shocked expression and he grew even more nervous. 

 

“So… you have royal blood?” 

 

“Maker I hope not!” Alistair laughed it off but then he began to think about it. He’s a bastard how could he have royal blood? “Do… do you think I could?” 

 

“Maybe, you are his son.” 

 

“But I’m a bastard, and besides I don’t want to be king, I never wanted to. I know for a fact everyone wouldn’t want me to either. I belong to the Grey Wardens and I always will.” Alistair tried to read Dani’s face till he noticed she was moving closer to him.

 

“Alistair. I think you would be a wonderful king.” She placed her hand on his arm and gripped him lightly and smiled at him. Alistair could feel himself turning red and felt his stomach filled with excitement. He found Dani to be very kind to him more than any other woman ever has and very attractive for an elf. 

 

“Well… Eamon’s wife never took to kindly to me they said I was threat to Cailan and the throne and I should be removed. When I was ten I was sent to the Chantry and well you know the rest.” 

 

“At least you were luckier than most orphans.”

 

“I guess so. I remember the day I left I had this beautiful necklace, it belong to my mother and really the only think I had left of her. I was so mad that I threw as hard as I could at the wall and it broke into pieces. I was so stupid…” He trailed off and he felt his heart drop. He remembered how enraged he was that day and how he wished he could take it all back.

 

“You were a child.”

 

“Still…” Dani quickly jumped up to him and wrapped he tiny arms around his neck to embrace him for a hug. Alistair was caught off guard they almost fell onto the ground. 

 

“For what it’s worth, I think you turned out fine despite your past.” Alistair stood there froze taking in the feeling of her body against his. She smelt like rose oil and felt so warm. He finally got the courage to wrap his arms around her waist and felt her body move under her light armor. He closed his eyes and let himself sink into to her.

 

“If you two are done over there I’d like to get moving! Tis best if we do that now!” Alistair and Dani broke apart quickly when Morrigan shouted at them. Alistair laughed nervously at her and saw her face was flushed as well. Dani smiled and began to walk towards Morrigan. Alistair just watched her walk away and saw her hips sway with each step she took.

 

“Maker I’m in trouble.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know Alistair's mother was actually Fiona but I don't the the full story behind her. I really need to buy the books to read about it.


	19. Her Promise

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Anora advances on Alistair and he begins to feel unsure of the situation.

Alistair sat himself onto the large king size bed. He looked around Anora’s bed chamber and saw how big the room was compare to his. He saw a painting above the mantle of her and Cailan. Alistair looked down into his wine glass and felt unsure of the situation. Anora closed the door and turned to look at him. She gentle set her glass down onto a nearby table and moved over to Alistair. He could feel the heat rising from his collar and was too afraid to make eye contact with her. She sat herself beside Alistair and took one of his hands into hers and pulled it to have it rest of her lap. 

 

“I think this is a better setting for us, don’t you think?” Alistair kept his gaze on his hand and didn’t know what to do. She was very forward in making advances for him but Alistair felt himself withdrawing from the situation. “Alistair? Are you alright?” He shook his head and looked at her.

 

“Yes! I was just thinking… of… of how beautiful you look in that dress.” He took a gulp of wine to calm his nerves and Anora giggled at him. He was still heartbroken over what happened with Dani he knew deep down he didn’t want to do this, but he told himself he had to. He had to wed this woman, so he had to try and at least like her. Anora let go of Alistair’s hand and got up from the bed. She walked across the room and turned to face him.

 

“You think I look beautiful?” She gave him a sly grin as she raised her eyebrow. 

 

“I…I…Y-yes! Of course I do.” Alistair gripped the bedsheets on the bed to try and calm his beating heart. Maker she was very forward, more forward than Dani ever was with him when she flirted. Alistair took another sip of his wine till he saw Anora begin to unlace her dress. He nearly choked and began to cough up the wine that had been in his throat. Anora gave him another playful laugh and continued to unlace her dress. “Y-you r-really don’t h-have to do this.”

 

“I want to.” She finally got to the last string and pulled it slowly. Her heavy bright blue dress began to slide off her body revealing her peach coloured skin. Alistair blinked and felt his jaw drop. He watched as the dress hit the floor and revealing her completely naked body to him. She had tiny freckles along her torso and a small beauty mark along her navel. Her body was curvy and she had long slender legs for her height. The swell of her breasts were large and hung against her body and her sex was covered with blonde curls. 

 

He looked up at her and saw her eyes were filled with lust and desire. Alistair could feel himself get hard from the sight of her body. This woman wanted him and he wasn’t sure what he should be doing. Anora began to walk towards him exaggerating the sway of her hips. Alistair began to back up on to the bed like he was afraid she would set him on fire if she touched him. Anora stopped right in front of him and placed her hands on his broad shoulders. Alistair felt like he was going to explode he knew he was blushing hard. Anora bent down to grab his hand placed it on top of her breast. Alistair swallowed hard and felt his cock twitched. He felt her nipple began to harden as he gave her a light squeeze. 

 

Alistair began to lay himself down on to the bed as Anora pushed on to him. She straddled herself on top of his hips and began to roll against his erection. Alistair gripped the bed tightly and felt his arousal grow. He began to take in Anora’s body and how appealing it was to him. Anora placed her hands on Alistair shirt and began to unbutton it. She ran her hands along his chest and he felt his breath doubled in speed. 

 

Alistair closed his eye to try and calm himself. When he opened them he saw Dani sitting on top of his body, not Anora. He began to remember the way she touched him with her small soft hands. How she would always run her fingers across his chest. He blinked again and she was gone. He looked around the room and found himself in bed with Anora once again. 

 

“Are you alright?” 

 

“Y-yes! I’m fine.” Alistair blushed and turned his head to the side. Anora pulled open his shirt to expose his skin and began to lower her naked body on top of his. He felt her harden nipples brush against his chest. She cupped his face to have him look at her and looked at his lips. Alistair bit down as she inched closer to his face. “Y-you really don’t have to do this.”

 

“Alistair, it’s alright.” Those words began to echo in his head and remember Dani said the same thing to him. As he blinked he saw Dani’s beautiful face appear in front of his eyes. He could smell the rose oil on her body and see her straight black hair against her face. Alistair reached out and brushed her hair and tucked it behind her pointed elven ear. Dani smiled ever so gently at him and her dark blue eyes were filled with love. Love for him. He placed his hand on her face and held it there. 

 

Alistair smiled at her and as he blinked again all he could see was Anora. His hand was on her cheek, not Dani’s. He pulled back quickly and felt his stomach twist. It wasn’t her. He could never have her again. Anora leaned in again and this time she planted her small red lips onto Alistair’s. She felt soft and could feel her tongue begin to enter his mouth. It twisted and licked every part of him. Alistair let out a moan and placed his hand around her body. He pulled her in close and felt her grin on his hips again. As they broke apart the kiss they looked deeply into one another.

 

“Alistair, I want you. I want you, now and forever.” It hit him like a ton of bricks. Those words, they were Dani’s. Her promise to him the night they confessed to each other. The night they laid with each other. The night they made love. He still remembered the way she looked when he was looking at her naked body. She looked so vulnerable yet she opened herself to him and let him in fully. He remembered the way her heart felt when he placed his hand on top of her chest. Her body was flushed red and glistened with her sweat. She was so beautiful. 

 

“Alistair, I love you.” Dani’s words began enter his thoughts. Every memory he had with her began to rush to him like a storm on a hot summer day. Then he heard Morrigan’s voice. “You failed your duty, yourself and Dani.” He knew it in his heart he made a mistake in letting Dani go so easily. He knew he wasn’t being true to himself. This isn’t what he wanted. He never wanted to be king, he was a Grey Warden.

 

Alistair gently pushed Anora off himself and sat up. He was covered in sweat and began to panic. He got up and buttoned up his shirt then turned to look at Anora. She was wide-eyed and looking up at him confused. “Anora, I’m sorry, but I cannot do this. I can’t do… us.” He continued to apologize to her and quickly left to the room. He ran down the hallway and tried to straighten himself out as he did.

 

He needed to find Dani and quickly. He needed to tell her, he wants her, before it’s too late.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WOOOOOOOOO Finally Alistair came to his senses XD and yes in this playthough I never made Alistair king :) He would always tell Dani he never wanted it. I know he would have been a great king but he's a lot happier with the Grey Wardens because of Dani ^^


	20. Happy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alistair confronts Dani and tries to apologize to her.

The cool breeze felt wonderful against Dani’s hot skin, she thought some fresh air would calm her stomach. She ran her hands along the grass and felt each blade prickle her delicate hands. Dani glanced down the cliff and watched her feet dangled along the side. Dani placed a hand on her stomach and felt another spell of sickness hit her again. 

 

“Dani, may I join you?” Dani jumped, startled to find Wynne standing behind her. The old woman had a talent for being stealthy. 

 

“Of course.” Wynne knelt down beside her and looked out over the village with her. Another gust of wind flew by them as they sat in silence. Dani looked over at her to try and read her face. “You’re wondering why I’m here, aren’t you dear?” Wynne gave a gentle smile.

 

“Kind of.” Dani looked back at the village and watched as the light in a window died out.

 

“You need to talk to him.” Dani felt the sickness hit her again and she began to rub her stomach.

 

“I… I can’t do that. He needs to be… with Anora now.” Saying those words, that name tore her heart into pieces. The thought of Alistair made her stomach turn and with that she felt the sickness get stronger.

 

“Dani. I don’t want to tell you how to live your life but you need to tell him.” Wynne placed her frail old hands onto Dani’s. “The longer you avoid him the worse it will be.” Dani gripped her hands and felt the tears well behind her eyes. How could she? Alistair clearly made up his mind. “And please eat something.” Wynne gave a gentle tap on her hands and left her.

 

\--

 

Alistair was leaning against the stone wall waiting for Wynne to come back. She offered to help find Dani since she was nowhere to be found in the castle. What if she left? What if she ran away? It would have been his entire fault because he was too scared to tell Eamon no. Alistair brought his hand to his face.

 

“If I made her leave… Maker forgive me…” Alistair slid down against the stone wall then ran his hands through his light brown hair. He felt a light tap against her shoulder. As he looked up he saw Wynne standing in front of him. “Did you find her?” he said with a croak in his voice.

 

“I did.” Alistair practically jumped up with excitement.

 

“Where is she? Is she okay?”

 

“She’s alright. She’s just sitting by the cliff.” Wynne turned and pointed towards the cliff. Alistair thanked her and started running towards the direction Wynne gave him. He could feel the adrenaline running through his veins. It felt like he was going to pass out. Alistair knew this was his only chance to fix things between them; he just wanted his best friend back. He began to slow down his pace when he saw a small figure appear behind the hill. As a breeze blew by he could see long black hair begin to sway along with the wind. He paused for a moment and took a deep breath then continued to walk towards Dani. 

 

“Is this seat taken?” Alistair could feel his nervous begin to take over when Dani didn’t answer him. He slowly knelt down beside her and took a seat on top of the long grass. Dani didn’t move to look at him or say a word; her eyes were locked onto the sight of the village. Alistair looked at her, he could see her eyes were red and puffy, she’s been crying. She was wearing her leather armor and not the red silk dress she was wearing earlier that evening. Alistair began to reach out to grab her hand. “Dani… I-“

 

“Don’t touch me.” Alistair flinched and pulled his hand back quickly. “What are you doing here Alistair?” Alistair turned to look at the village and watched a few birds fly by. He knew what he wanted to say but for some reason he couldn’t get them out. “Look, I’m going back inside.” Dani got up slowly and started to head back into the castle until she felt Alistair’s rough hand grab her tiny wrist.

 

“Dani… I’m sorry.” She froze and felt her hair fly past her face as a breeze blew by. “I shouldn’t have just given up on us like that. I shouldn’t have agreed to everything without talking to you first. Maker knows I’m an idiot.” Dani could feel his grip tighten against her skin. “But a part of me wants to blame you too.” Dani could feel her anger rising slowly like when the sun rises in the morning. She closed her eyes slowly and took a deep breath. “You’re the one who broke it off between us. You’re the one who suggested I should be with Anora. You didn’t even hear me out when we were talking that night in your room!” Dani tugged her wrist away from Alistair’s grip and turned to face him.

 

“And say what? I should be your mistress?!” Her anger grew and she began to make her hands into fists.

 

“No! It’s not like that! It’s…” Alistair trailed off. It was exactly like that. What else could he mean? If he actually did marry Anora and kept his relationship with Dani she would have been his mistress. They would have had to keep their romance a secret and he knew that wasn’t fair to her. “How could you give up on me so easily?” Dani’s anger finally hit her boiling limit and stomped towards him.

 

“Because it was all I could do! You clearly wanted to be king since you didn’t decline the Arl’s plan. If that’s what you truly want then I will not stand in your way. I want you to be happy and if that means I cannot be with you, then…” She trailed off and felt the tears start streaming down her cheeks. Her body began to tremble and Dani knew she couldn’t hold it anymore. She began to sob and fell to her knees. She felt Alistair’s arms slowly wrap around her, a feeling so familiar to her. Alistair held her tight and ran his fingers through her hair. He could feel her body slowly begin to relax against him. 

 

“Dani I never meant any of this to happen…” He could feel her still tremble against him and hear her small sniffles. “I just I had to do this, but I never wanted it, I don’t want it.” Dani began to calm down. “I wouldn’t be happy as a king. I wouldn’t be happy with Anora either.” He gripped her body and pulled her slowly into his lap. “I wouldn’t be happy without you Dani. I rather stay with the Grey Wardens with you. If that means I can’t be king then fine! If I can’t marry you, fine! If you can’t give me children… fine. I won’t be happy unless I am with you.” Alistair could feel his eyes begin to water as he held her. He just needed her. 

 

“Dani, I love y-“ Dani cut him off with a kiss. She pulled herself up and brought her arms around his neck and pulled him in. She ran her fingers through the back of his neck and felt him run his hands along her curves. As she pushed into her kiss, Alistair slowly began to lay back. As he laid he body against the grass they broke apart their kiss and Dani straddled his hips. Dani gently ran her hands across his torso and caught her fingers against his buttons on his golden shirt and began to unbutton them. Dani quickly ripped his shirt open and ran her fingers along his chest.

 

Dani watched as Alistair chest began to rise and fall with increased speed. She glided her fingers down towards his pants and grabbed the laces. As she united them Alistair ran his hands up her thighs and he could feel his arousal get stronger. Once the laces came undone Dani began to undo her straps on her leather armor. As the straps came undone the swell of her breasts pushed through and opened her armor. Alistair ran his hands past her curves and pushed her chest armor off her body. He bit his lip at the sight of her; he could see her already hard nipples poke through her breast band. Dani unhooked her breast band and let it fall off her body. Alistair felt like he would explode just looking at her. Her pale skin was glowing as the moonlight shown on her body. She glistened with sweat and her black hair swayed along with the wind. Alistair reached out and took hold of her breast and gave it a small squeeze. He ran his thumb across her pink nipple and Dani let out a moan. 

 

Alistair couldn’t take it anymore; he needed to feel her, all of her. He quickly rolled her over onto the grass and settled himself over her. He found her lips and gave her a rough kiss. Dani gripped Alistair’s golden shirt and began to slide it down his arms. Alistair moved to her neck and gave gentle bites along her sensitive skin as he removed the shirt from his arms. As he continued to bite and kiss her body, Dani could feel herself get wetter. She moaned and shuddered with the sensation Alistair was giving her. 

 

Alistair quickly undid the straps and laces on her pants and threw them off as fast as he could. He took hold of her small clothes and practically ripped it off her body. He took a good long look at her, this elven woman with the slender body and long black hair. He could see her breathing heavily and her dark blue eyes filled with love for him. She was perfect, she was exactly what he wanted and Alistair felt his heart flutter. He shifted himself between her legs as Dani spread them. Alistair gently placed a finger inside of her and felt her arousal. 

 

“Maker, you’re soaked.” Dani gave a giggle and ran her hand up his arm. Alistair began to move his finger around and placed his thumb against her clit. Dani jerked and bit her lip as he began to rub her pearl faster. She lifted her hips and began to move her hips against Alistair’s hand encouraging him to increase the pleasure. Alistair took hold of her thigh to spread her apart even further as he placed another finger into her. He could feel her walls tighten around them and knew she was close. Dani let out a loud moan and gripped his arm hard. She could feel herself starting to unwind, she just wanted to burst. Before she could do anything Alistair quickly withdrew his fingers and shifted himself around again.

 

“Why did you stop?!” Alistair laughed and gave her a sly grin.

 

“I’m not done with you yet my dear.” He took Dani’s legs and threw them over his shoulders and buried his face between them. He let his tongue explore her until he found her clit and began to give quick flicks. Dani’s hips bucked and moaned louder than before. She gripped the grass blades beneath her hands and started to rip them from the ground. Alistair could taste her arousal and every part of her. He glanced up at her to see her head thrown back and her body begin to shake. Dani arched her body back and felt her orgasm hit her all over her body as she called out Alistair’s name. He quickly lifted himself from between her legs and wiped his mouth of her arousal. He could see her chest raise and fall with speed and her skin was flushed red, she was beautiful. With glazed eyes, Dani gave him a soft smile and trailed her fingers along his arm.

 

“Alistair, I want you, please.” That’s all he needed to hear and with one quick motion Alistair removed his pants and small clothes to release his aching cock. He gripped her legs and positioned himself between them. He took his cock and began to rub the head against her sensitive clit. Dani squirmed and rocked her hips with the motion. As he found her opening he pushed in and felt his cock sink into her with ease. Alistair let out a moan and began to thrust his hips into her. Dani reached for him to pull him for a kiss, she let her tongue slip into his mouth and she could taste her arousal on him. Alistair picked up the speed and lifted one of her legs to place around his hips. With each thrust, he could feel himself go deeper and deeper until he felt his hips hit against her skin. Dani dug her nails into Alistair back and moaned his name. 

 

Alistair found Dani’s neck and devoured her skin. He could feel her walls begin to tighten and he began to thrust erratically. Alistair lifted himself from Dani’s body and took hold her hips. He lifted her up to change the angle; Dani could feel him hitting her in a spot that made her cry out. Dani wrapped her other leg around Alistair’s waist and gripped what was left of the ground around her. She could feel it again, the wave was starting to rise, and she was going to explode. With a few more rough thrusts Dani's wave crashed over her body and a cry escaped her trembling lips. Alistair road her orgasm until he came undone as well. He threw his head back as he thrusted deep into her. He let out a groan and spilled his seed into her. He collapsed onto Dani’s body and they embraced in their bliss. As the laid there in silence to catch their breath Alistair lets out a laugh. 

 

“What’s so funny?” Dani ran her fingers through Alistair’s wet brown hair. Alistair looked up at her and cupped her face.

 

“I’m just happy. I love you Dani.” He planted a gentle kiss and stroked his thumb across her flushed cheek. 

 

“I love you too Ali-Bear.” Dani smiled brightly and pulled him in for an embrace. She felt whole again. The twisting pain she felt in her chest was gone and she felt at peace. As they broke their embrace Alistair began to gather their clothes scattered around the field around them. As he reached out to grab Dani’s armor he saw a large patch of grass missing. He looked at Dani and saw a huge grin on her face. They laughed together as the quickly got dressed and returned to the castle.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for putting this up late lol I've been busy. But I think I'm going to come to an end on this story really soon, not sure when but I'm thinking about making another series for these two, but we'll see ^^
> 
> I hope you guys have enjoyed so far!! <3


	21. Pleasure

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alistair and Dani continue to make up the morning after.

Alistair woke in a daze. His face was buried in black hair and the scent of rose oil filled the room. He planted a small kiss on Dani’s head and held her close against his naked body. She groaned and kicked the blanket over to expose her bare legs. Alistair’s eyes lingered along the length of her long legs and felt his arousal growing. He slowly moved his body away from Dani’s and sat himself in front of her lower half. He caressed her and gently stroked along her skin. Her skin felt like silk to his touch and Dani began to rustle around in her sleep. Alistair slowly parted her legs enough to expose her sex and laid himself in front of her. 

 

Her scent lingered along as he brushed his tongue along her clit in a circular motion. A small whimper fell from Dani’s lips as she shifted her body. Alistair slowly placed a finger inside of her and gently stroked her walls. He could feel her walls begin to tighten as his continued his pace and Dani’s hips started to ride along his hand. As she rolled her head around Alistair stopped to look up at her. She was still asleep but her breathing doubled in speed. He pushed one of her legs over as his tongue slid between her slick folds. He ran his tongue along her pearl and tasted every part of her. Dani’s breathing was more audible as she let a few mouths out. Her hips bucked under the pleasure as Alistair flicked against her. 

 

Dani shot her eyes open and looked around the room. She could see clothing scatter everywhere across the floor and the light flickering from the fireplace. A moan escaped from her lips as she felt her core being too warm with pleasure. She looked down at herself and saw Alistair between her legs. Dani smiled and ran her fingers through his messy hair and called out his name. Alistair looked up to see her head thrown back in pleasure as he nosily devoured her. He took hold of her prompt leg and threw it over his shoulder. Dani rocked her hips against Alistair and gripped the bedsheets; she could feel her orgasm starting to surface. 

 

Alistair held onto her waist and placed two fingers into Dani. She drove her hips forward and bit her lip. Alistair stroked against her and felt her coming undone. Dani gripped the bed and arched her back. She cried out as her orgasm rushed through her body. As she fell back onto the bed, Alistair lifted himself from her with a huge grin across his face. He wiped his mouth of her arousal and crawled on top of her. Dani’s cheeks were flushed pink and her breathing was uneven. Her eyes were filled with bliss as she smiled at him. Dani cupped Alistair’s face.

 

“Wha-What was that for?” She giggled as her started to catch her breath again. 

 

“That was a good morning my dear.” 

 

Dani let out another laugh and wrapped her arms around his neck. She pulled him in for a kiss and could taste herself as her tongue slowly slipped between his parting lips. Alistair hummed a moan and ran his free hand along her curves until it found one of her breasts. Dani trailed quick kisses along his cheek all the way to his ear. She hooked her legs around Alistair’s waist and pulled his body down. She felt his cock press against her sensitive clit. 

 

“Why don’t we make it a better morning?”

 

Dani rolled him over and straddled his hips. Alistair ran his hands up her thighs and rested them on her hips. She took hold of his erection and let herself slide onto him. She slowly raised herself up then let herself slide back down. Alistair gripped her waist eagerly and drank up the sight of her. Dani arched herself back and placed her hands on his thighs for support. She set a pace and built up the speed as she rocked her hips against his. Her breath was shallow and quick as she grinded into him harder. 

 

“Maker’s breath Dani!”

 

Alistair began to thrust upwards to meet Dani’s hips as he let a hand wander around her body to foundle her breast. He could feel her walls begin to clench around him. He watched her chest rise and fall as she called out his name. Dani dugged her nails into Alistair’s thighs as she arched her body back in pleasure. She felt the shockwave of her orgasm spread throughout her body as Alistair’s thrusts got rougher and erratic. Dani began to slow down her pace as she tried to catch her breath.

 

“Don’t slow down!” 

 

Alistair held her tighter as he kept the rhythm going. He was close and felt himself begin to unwind under the pleasure. He gripped her even tighter as he arched his back against the bed and let his release spill into Dani. Dani collapsed onto Alistair’s body as he laid under her unable to move. When Dani finally caught her breath she slowly rolled off of him and laid on her back. She looked over to see Alistair’s eyes closed with a small smile of satisfaction branded across his face. Dani giggled to herself then let out a loud gasp as she looked down at her body. Alistair shot his eyes open and looked over at her. 

 

“Andraste’s flaming sword, Alistair!” 

 

Dani smoothed her hands over the sides of her hips; there were red marks on each side. Alistair quickly got up and ran over to the bath to grab the bottle of elfroot oil. As he sat onto the bed he opened up the bottle and poured the herb onto his palm. He slowly and gently rubbed it across her delicate skin. 

 

“Dani, I’m so sorry… I didn’t mean to hurt you.”

 

Dani couldn’t help but laugh. She couldn’t help but laugh harder when Alistair shot her a confused look. When she collected herself together there were tears in her eyes from laughing so hard. She smiled brightly at him and placed her hand onto Alistair’s arm.

 

“Alistair, I love you. But try to be careful next time.” She was just happy, so happy that her bruises didn’t really bother her.

 

“I’ll try and… I love you too dear.”

 

Alistair gave a small laugh as he began to gather their clothing off the floor. He quickly slipped into his pants when there was a small knock at the door.

 

“Dani, are you awake we should get go- Oh!”

 

Leliana froze as she opened to door to see Alistair’s eyes widen as his cheeks burned red and Dani quickly covering her body with a blanket. Leliana quickly averted her gaze to the ground as her lips curled into a smile.

 

“Excuse me, I didn’t know… I… Uhm… Well everyone is ready to leave for the Landsmeet. When you two are ready, we’ll meet you in the great hall.”

 

Leliana shut the door as she quickly left the room. Alistair could still feel the heat rising against his skin. He turned to see Dani laughing as she got out of her bed. Dani quickly picked up her armor and placed it on the bed. She turned to Alistair and planted a small kiss on his cheek.

 

“Come on Ali-Bear, I don’t want us to be late.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm so sorry for the late chapter! The series is coming to an end soon, I hope you've enjoyed so far ^^ <3


	22. Help

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alistair and Dani finally learn the secret of the Grey Wardens and what it means to be one.

Dani walked the halls of the castle. She felt sick to her stomach once again. The Landsmeet turned out how she and Alistair wanted, but not the way Dani expected it to go. She expected a long debate, but with the support of people she expected it to go peacefully, until Loghain demanded a duel against Alistair. 

 

“Alistair, you can’t do this…”

 

“Don’t worry my dear.”

 

He went against Loghain and that was it, he was gone, yet Dani knew it wouldn’t be that easy. Alistair gave up the throne to Anora, but had her contained in the tower until them. He addressed the court and announced that he would remain loyal to the Grey Wardens. Dani was thrilled but yet there was this terrible bitter feeling that followed her afterwards. Dani placed her hand over her abdomen and gently rubbed it. As she turned the corner she saw Alistair standing at the end of the hallway.

 

“There you are! Come on let’s go see what Riordon has to say.”

 

Alistair opened the door and they both entered the room. Roirdon was standing by the mantle looking into the fireplace.

 

“You’re both here, good.”

 

He turned to face the Wardens and slowly walked up to them. Riordon crossed his arms and studied their faces.

 

“You are new to the Grey Wardens and you may not have been told how an archdemon is slain. I need to know if that is so.”

 

Alistair raised his eyebrow.

 

“You mean there’s more to it than just, I don’t know, chopping off its head?”

 

Riordon sighed and shook his head.

 

“So it’s true… Duncan had not yet told you, I had simply assumed…”

 

He frowned and looked at the ground, Dani started to worry. She placed her hands together and started to fidget with her fingers.

 

“Tell me, have you ever wondered why the Grey Wardens are needed to defeat the darkspawn?”

 

Alistair scratched his head and turned to look at Dani. 

 

“Does it have something to do with our taint?”

 

Riordon nodded and started to pace the room. He went on to explain to them that the archdemon could not fully be destroyed. It would transfer itself through the taint of the nearest darkspawn and reborn anew. He paused and froze in his place. Alistair started to feel nervous, what else could go wrong?

 

“But… if the archdemon is slain by a Grey Warden… its essence… travels into the Grey Warden, instead.”

 

Dani’s mouth felt dry and tried to swallow the lump that was stuck in her throat. The sickness in her body twisted and turned. She gripped stomach and tried to steady herself, but she couldn’t shake off the terrible feeling.

 

“A darkspawn is an empty, soulless vessel, but… a Grey Warden is not. The essence of the archdemon is destroyed… and so is the Grey Warden.”

 

Alistair stepped forward to face Riordon.

 

“Meaning… the Grey Warden who kills the archerdemon… dies?”

 

Dani felt the sickness coming up from her stomach. She quickly covered her mouth with her hands and squeezed her eyes shut. She suddenly felt light headed and it felt like the room was spinning at an impossible speed. 

 

“It is tradition that the eldest Grey Warden to strike the final blow, and between the three of us, I do not have much time with the taint. But if I fail… the deed falls to you two. The Blight must be stopped now or it will destroy all of Fereldan, remember that.” 

 

Alistair felt his stomach dropped and looked nervously at Dani. He could see the colour drain from her face.

 

“But enough of this, we need to rest. We have much to do, I will let you two return to your room.”

 

Alistair and Dani quickly left the room. They walked down the long hallway in silence. Alistair could see the fear branded on Dani’s face. As the arrived to their room, Alistair held the door open for Dani but she stopped suddenly and turned to face him. She looked at him with tears in her eyes. Alistair’s heart dropped and he reached out to cup her cheek. Dani closed her eyes and rested her head against his rough hand. 

 

“Alistair… I… I need a moment alone, if that’s okay? I won’t take long.”

 

She lifted her hand and wrapped it around Alistair’s wrist and gave a light squeeze. Alistair hesitated then gave her a small kiss on her brow. He watched her scramble away from him down the hall. Alistair rested his body against the doorframe and covered his face with his hands. 

 

\--

 

Dani left the castle as fast as she could. The air in the hallways was thick and Dani felt like she was being suffocated under it. As she opened the back door a gust of cool air hit her hot skin and she immediately found a small relief. She stepped out onto the courtyard and looked up at the night sky. It looked as if it had a looming dark cloud over the castle, yet the stars were shining brightly. There was a full moon and it casted a pale blue light onto ground. 

 

Her head was swimming with thoughts. Dani knew in her heart that this sacrifice would be worth everything if it saved Fereldan. She learnt that with her short time of being a Grey Warden, sacrifice. But she knew Alistair would do everything to protect her, even sacrificing himself. Dani sat herself on a marble bench and looked out at the city. Dani gripped her hands on the edges of the bench and tried not to cry. She wasn’t sure what she should do. She knew there would be no way to convince Alistair to not take the final blow if Riordon did fail. 

 

Dani felt her sickness come back and this time she couldn’t calm her nerves. She quickly got up and ran to the nearest bush. Afterwards Dani straighten herself up and began to walk back into the castle. Dani held gently grip her abdomen and pushed back her tears. She needed help; someone or something must help them. The only thing that was on her mind was Alistair, she needed to protect him.

 

\--

 

“Yes Kadan?”

 

“S-sorry to bother you Sten but, can we talk?”

 

“Alright.”

 

The Qunari stepped aside and let Dani into his room. She paced back and forth for a long while before she could say anything. Sten just stood there and waiting for her to talk with his arms crossed against his chest. Dani had always trusted Sten, even from the moment they met, there was something about him that Dani could only understand that the rest of the party couldn’t. He had always respected her and helped her in any way he can, she needed that help again. 

 

“Sten… I need your help.”

 

Sten stood there silently waiting for her to continue. Dani couldn’t help feel nervous about the situation; her stomach sickness was growing stronger once again.

 

“When we face the archdemon… I… I need you to watch Alistair.”

 

Sten raised his eyebrow and gave a puzzled look.

 

“Watch Alistair? Why? He is a Grey Warden, a warrior. He has carried himself well in battle, why do I need to watch him?”

 

“Well… not exactly watch him… I mean…”

 

Dani trailed off and Sten grew a little impatient and let out a huff. 

 

“Just say what you mean Dani.”

 

“When the archdemon is about to die… make sure Alistair does not take the final blow. Please…”

 

Dani looked up at the Qunari and tried to read his expression, but like many other times she could not tell exactly what he was thinking. 

 

“As you wish.”

 

Dani scrunched up her brow and looked at him unconvinced.

 

“You’re not going to ask why?”

 

“No.”

 

Dani moved towards him and wrapped her tiny arms around his large frame. Sten tried to back away from her but Dani’s grip was tight. He instead gave a sigh and let her continue her attempt in a hug. After saying goodnight to Sten, Dani decided to pay a small visit to Morrigan. Maybe she could help out too; she was a witch of the wilds after all. Maybe she knows something.

 

\--

 

Dani knocked on Morrigan’s door, when she heard her call; she opened the door slowly and peered inside. Morrigan was looking in the fireplace with her back to Dani. She slipped into the room and closed the door behind her. As she walked up to Morrigan, Dani tucked her black hair behind her pointed ear and looked over onto her bed. She saw Morrigan’s mother’s grimoire laid open onto a page with a lot of diagrams and puzzles that Dani could not understand. 

 

“I was looking for you, you know.”

 

Dani turned her attention back on Morrigan who was facing her this time. Eyebrow raised at her.

 

“Morrigan, before you say anything, please I need you, as my friend. I need your help.”

 

“Well my beloved Warden, I believe I know what you seek.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I really like Sten, seriously, he may be a traditional Qunari who's a hardass, but like Leliana says, he's a softie xD picking flowers and enjoying cookies. ^^ But I am almost done with this story!!


	23. In death, Sacrifice

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alistair makes a decision between Dani and the Blight and spends one final night with Dani.

Alistair stared up at the wooden ceiling as he lay in bed. It had been nearly an hour and Dani had still not returned. Should he go looking for her? Maybe she’s in trouble. Alistair shook his head and rolled onto his side. His eyes landed on his shield, the Grey Warden’s symbol was now in his view. 

 

“In peace, vigilance. In war, victory. In death… sacrifice.” 

 

Those were the words of the Grey Wardens. Alistair knew it by heart and had always carried that around with him ever since he had joined the order. If Riordon did fail, Alistair knew Dani would try to take the responsibility of the Wardens, she always had. But in his heart he knew he would never let her do this one. He suddenly started to think about what Morrigan had asked him once.

 

“And what if that Grey Warden was forced to choose between the Warden he loved and ending the blight? What would his choice be?” 

 

Alistair sat up and let his feet hang from the side of the bed. The witch was right about this, he must make a choice. He loved Dani with all his heart, she was his light, he could not bear to lose her, yet ending the blight needed to be stopped or there would be nothing left to love. Alistair ran his fist into the wall and started to sob silently. He would be her sacrifice; at least he could take in the comfort knowing she would be safe.

 

\--

 

Dani slowly walked up to her bedroom. She paused for a moment and took a deep breath. As she turned the door handle she could hear muffled cries from behind the door. She quietly poked her head in to see Alistair with his head in his hands. As she closed the door, Alistair quickly rubbed his eyes and turned away from her. He didn’t want her to see him cry, it would just make it even worse. He felt the mattress bounce under Dani’s weight as she sat beside him. She rested her head against his shoulder and wrapped her arms around his body. The sweet and flowery scent of rose oil filled his nose as Dani moved closer to him. The heat from her body radiated against his and he could feel his black hair fall against his shoulder. Alistair quickly shut his eyes in an attempt to stop himself from breaking, but it was even harder now that Dani was right beside him. He couldn’t imagine being without her, but he would sacrifice everything for her.

 

“Alistair?”

 

Dani lifted her head as she felt Alistair’s body begin to tremble. She shifted herself closer to him and placed her hand on his cheek. She turned it towards her so he would face her and she could see the tears streaming down his face. She looked into his hazel eyes and saw they were filled with sorrow. She wiped his tears with her thumb and smiled gently at him. 

 

“Ali-Bear…”

 

Alistair placed his hands on her shoulders and pulled her in for a kiss. Her lips were warm and soft and he could taste mint tea as the crashed against his. Dani let a moan escape her lips as the parted and Alistair drove his tongue into her mouth. He hungered for her, he need to feel her against him. He needed to show her how much he love her, now more than ever. He moved his hands down along her curves and gripped her waist. He gently pulled her onto his body as they lay back onto the bed. The ache between Dani’s legs lit her body up, she could feel the need from Alistair’s passionate kisses, and she let her desires take over her body. As she pushed off his body to sit up and straddle his hips. His straining erection was pressing against her heat and caused more strain against her core. Alistair quickly unbuttoned her dress and tore it off her body. Dani’s chest was rising and falling at a quick pace. Alistair unhooked her breast band and let it fall from her chest. He took hold of one of her breasts and smoothed his thumb over her hard nipple. 

 

Dani quickly unlaced Alistair’s white tunic and threw it over his head. Her fingers ran along his torso and found the laces on his pants. She quickly pulled the knot apart and slipped her fingers under his waistband and took hold of his small clothes along with it. Dani shifted over as she tugged his clothing off his legs. Alistair quickly took hold of her arms and rolled her on to her back as he looked over her body. Dani ran her fingers through his brown hair and bit her lip. Alistair bent down and found her the nape of her neck and ran his tongue along her soft skin and bit down gently. Dani gasped and threw her arms around his neck. Alistair began to kiss and lick his way down her neck and found her breasts. He licked his lips and gently sucked on the pink bud. 

 

Dani arched her back and threw her arm against the mattress and took hold of the bedsheets. He flicked his tongue against his hard nipples of her breasts then trailed his kisses along her stomach. As he reached her small clothes he looked up at Dani and found her breathing heavily with a smile across her face. She reached out and placed her hand against his cheek.

 

“Alistair… I love you.”

 

He placed his hand over hers and gave a gentle squeeze. This is the way he wanted to remember her, not because of his desires, but because he could see her love for him in her eyes. He gave a small kiss against her hand and ran his hand over her long legs.

 

“I love you too, Dani.”

 

He took hold of her small clothes and slipped it off her legs. Alistair crawled over her body and parted her legs to his sides. Dani lifted her hips slightly to angle herself for him. Alistair took hold of himself and rubbed the tip against her sex. Dani twitch against his touch and bit back a moan. She couldn’t hold it in anymore, she needed the release from him. Dani wrapped her legs around Alistair and tried to pull him forward. Alistair let a small grin show across his face and aligned himself to her opening. In one quick thrust Alistair slid into her heat with ease. They both indulged in the sensation and let moans escape from their lips. 

 

Alistair melted into Dani and slowly built up the speed of his thrusts. As they rocked their hips against each other, Dani arched her body up and pulled against the bedsheets, pulling them out of the mattress. Alistair lifted Dani’s hips and thrusted into her faster. Dani could feel him hit against the bundle of nerves that made her cry out. 

 

“More!”

 

Dani squirmed under the pleasure and tightly gripped her legs against his waist. Alistair began to growl and he could feel himself coming undone. He lowered his body against Dani’s and let their bodies mold together. He took a look at Dani’s face and saw her eyes were closed shut, her cheeks flushed red, and sweat along her brow. 

 

“Maker, you’re beautiful…”

 

Dani slowly opened her eyes and looked up at him in her haze. He was smiling at her gently with flushed cheeks and loving eyes. Dani threw her arms around his neck and dug her nails into his back as he thrusted hard into her. She could feel her core grow hot and her body began to tremble, Dani was slowly losing control of her body. Dani held onto Alistair’s body and threw her head back in pleasure as her orgasm rushed over her trembling body. 

 

“Alistair!”

 

Alistair rested his head against her neck and rocked himself into his own orgasm. He felt his cock twitch as Dani tighten around him and he finally burst against her. With one final thrust, Alistair lost his strength and collapsed onto Dani’s body. He called out her name as he spilled his seed into her. 

 

As their chests were heaving trying to catch their breath, they slowly melted into an embrace. Dani rans her fingers through Alistair’s wet hair and playfully drew circles against his skin. She could feel his hot breath against her neck and his small kisses that tickled her sensitive skin. They stayed in their embrace until Alistair soften inside of her. He prompted himself on his arms and brushed her hair away from her face. As he rolled off of her, Dani could feel his release trickle down her legs. 

 

“Here, let me.”

 

Alistair took a cloth from the bedside and began to clean up between Dani’s legs. She looked at him lovingly and placed her hand against his arm. As he finished he pulled Dani in for an embrace. Alistair brought a blanket over their bodies and felt her arm slip over his body. Dani nuzzled her head under Alistair’s chin and listened to his breathing. They laid there in silence, but Alistair could not fall asleep, he wanted to lie in this bed forever. He was afraid to sleep as he knew what was to come in the morrow. 

 

“Alistair… everything is going to be okay, I promise.”

 

Alistair ran his fingers along her long black hair and took in her rose oil scent. He could feel a huge knot tighten in his stomach. How could everything be okay? But he wanted to be strong for her sake. He placed a kiss a top of her head and rested his cheek against her head.

 

“I know…”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> UGH <3 What did you guys do about Morrigan's ritual? I didn't think it was something I wanted Alistair to do. It's like forcing him to sleep with someone, it's sort of rape, isn't it? The whole thing felt wrong. But I understand why Morrigan suggested it, especially later on in the next two games.


	24. Take Me To Your Side

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The battle against the archdemon had ended, but something isn't right.

Alistair sat in silence in his room. He was covered in blood, cuts and bruises along his body. He didn’t take off his armor nor has he had eaten anything, his main concern was Dani. She was laying unconscious on the bed. She had a head wound and her leather armor was torn on her left arm where a darkspawn had swung it’s blade at her. Alistair dipped a wash cloth in cold water and placed it over her brow. He didn’t understand what had happened to her or during the battle with the archdemon. The fighting still echoed in his head.

 

\--

 

“Wait, let me.” Dani turned to look at him as her eyes widened.

 

“What? No! I can’t let you do this Alistair.”

 

Alistair averted his gaze to the ground and gripped his sword harder.

 

“Please Dani… Let me. There’s no need for you to die. This is my duty; I should be the one to kill it.” 

 

Dani flung herself forward and took hold of his armor and shook him violently. 

 

“No! I won’t let you!” Dani could feel the tears begin to fall from her face; she could feel her body tremble in fear. Alistair took hold her face gently and gave her a soft smile.

 

“Dani… I love you, I do, but I cannot let you do this, I… we must do our duty.” 

 

Alistair took hold of Dani’s tiny wrists and pushed her away from him. He quickly turned his attention back to the archdemon. It flew above the party and landed in front of them. The ground shook violently and Dani lost her balance and fell backwards as her bow slid away from her reach. The dragon flapped its wings as it shouted at them. Alistair brought his shield up and began to bang against it.

 

“Hey you!”

 

The dragon turned its attention to Alistair and made one last shouted at him. It flapped its wings and took flight to circle around them. As it turned around, it drove down towards Alistair. He started to run towards to creature holding his great sword in the air. He could feel his heart pounding in his ears, everything else was drowned out by the sound of his own breathing. 

 

“Maker, take me to your side…”

 

As the dragon came swooping down, Dani called out for Sten as she scrambled around to reach her bow. Sten nodded his head and started to run after Alistair. Dani crawled over to her bow and picked it up, her arm was shaking from her wound on her arm and blood was trickling down. She slowly got up on her knees and held out her bow. She reached for an arrow and drew it against the string. Dani let out a scream as she extended it further, the pain shot through her body and she could feel her wound opening up. She aimed her sight to the dragon’s head and whispered a prayer to herself.

 

“Maker, please shed your light on Alistair. Please, protect him.”

 

As Alistair inched closer to the dragon, he was suddenly tackled and in a blink of an eye he was on the ground. He shook off the dirt and looked up to see Sten holding him down. Alistair began to fight against the Qunari.

 

“What are you doing?!”

 

The dragon shouted again and inched closer to them. Dani let out a scream and release the arrow from her string. Alistair quickly turned his attention to her to see her fall forward on her hands. His eyes widened and realised what she had done. He turned back to the dragon to see her arrow hit it directly in its head. The dragon crashed against the ground and Dani’s arrow exploded and a bright light followed after. The explosion blew across the tower and shown across the battlefield. Zevran, Leliana, Shale, Wynne, and Oghren froze in their place to look up at the beacon of light coming from the tower.

 

As the dust cleared, Alistair woke up in a daze. He slowly got up and looked around him. He could see everyone on the ground trying to collect themselves and the archdemon dead. Then he remembered what happened, he quickly turned around to see Dani unconscious on the ground. He ran over to her and dropped to his knees in front of her. He turned over her body and cradled her into his arms.

 

“Dani? Dani can you hear me? Please Maker, no!”

 

Alistair started to shake her limp body but got no response. He placed his hand against her cheek and tried to wake her up, but there was no response. Alistair began to sob and pulled her body against his tightly. 

 

“Dani… please…”

 

Alistair rocked against her body and sobbed even harder. The rest of the party finally reached the top of the tower. Leliana let out a gasp while Wynne rushed Alistair’s side. Zevran placed his hand on Alistair’s shoulder and hung his head in his sadness. Wynne took Dani’s wrist and checked for a pulse. 

 

“She’s alive!”

 

Alistair shot his eyes open and looked at the old woman in disbelief. He didn’t understand how can she still be alive? They were told that the one who kills the archdemon would not survive the battle. He looked around but he could not find Morrigan among his friends. Alistair looked down at his lover confused. Maker what’s going on?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> That archdemon battle was pretty epic, I tired not to use much of the armies against the darkspawn and saved most of it for the archdemon. Anyway hope you have enjoyed the story so far.


	25. Compassion

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dani is still unconscious and Alistair still has many questions about what had happened, he suspects Morrigan who had gone missing.

Dani slowly opened her eyes but she couldn’t see anything. Her vision was blurry but she could make out something moving around in front of her. She rubbed her hands against her eyes and blinked a couple of times until her vision returned. Whatever was in front of her was gone. She looked around to notice she was in her home back in Denerim. Dani was confused, how did she get back home? She quickly got out of her bed and walked around to inspect her home. She picked up her bow which was hung up on the wall where it used to be before her father had given it to her. She walked toward the front door and slowly opened it. Dani peaked her head from behind to door to see everything was exactly how it was when she left. As she stepped out, Dani held up her hand over her eyes to shield it from the sun. She could see children running around playing games, her neighbour Taylon cleaning around his home, the village elders talking with each other, and Bile carrying lumber to his store.

 

Dani didn’t understand, the last thing Dani remembered was battling against the archdemon and drawing her bow against it. Was it all a dream? What about her friends? What about Alistair? Dani felt something wet trickle down her legs. She looked down at herself to see blood soaking through her clothing and creating a pool on the ground. Dani started to panic and looked up, but everyone was gone. The alienage was empty and no one was to be found. A sharp pain shot through her body and brought her onto her knees. Dani clutched her body and screamed. She called out for her father, for her mother, and for Alistair, but no one came. Dani began to sob as she held herself. In the distance she heard a shout, but it wasn’t a shout coming from a human. She looked up and saw a dragon swoop down and land in front of her, crashing the homes and trees around its body. Dani started to panic and crawled backwards to get away as it inched closer to her. As her body hit against the wooden door, Dani knew she was caught, there was nowhere to go. She covered her head with her hands and braced for impact against the creature but nothing happened. She slowly pulled her arms away and looked up at the beast. It just stared at her giving her a look, a look of compassion. 

 

Dani was confused, why was this dragon not attacking her? Dani extended her arm and reached out at the dragon slowly. It sniffed her hand and shook its head in delight. She was safe from it, somehow this dragon was nothing like the archdemon, it was something else. Dani could hear a voice calling out to her. She looked around but saw no one, the voice got louder, she could make out its voice, it was Alistair.

 

\--

 

It had been hours and Dani still had not woken up. Wynne had done everything she could to heal her wounds, but there was nothing else she could do. When Alistair asked for Morrigan, the witch was gone, no one knew where she went, he had a nagging feeling she had something to do with this. Nothing about this felt right, he hated seeing Dani like this, the last time he saw her like this was when she was attacked from the shade demon. 

 

Alistair brushed her hair away from her face and looked at her broken body. Wynne had mentioned there was a possibility a complication could take her or her taint will poison her body. She didn’t understand the situation either, but Alistair told her about what would happen when a Warden slays the archdemon. Maybe the effects of the battle would affect her later on. Alistair took her hand and pressed his lips against her skin.

 

“Dani… if you can hear me, you need to wake up. I don’t understand what’s going on but I can’t lose you. When I told you I wanted to be the one to take the archdemon, I meant it. I wanted to do my duty in protecting Fereldan, our friends, and most importantly you. “In death, Sacrifice.” Those are our words, you know them. I was prepared for it. In my sacrifice I could take comfort in knowing you were safe…” He trailed off and rested his head against her hand. “Why did you take the final blow…?”

 

“Because I wanted to protect you…”

 

Alistair looked up to see Dani smiling at him. He let out a sigh of relief and felt the tears well up from his eyes. She’s alive. He took her for an embrace and held her closer to his body.

 

“I thought I lost you again…”

 

Dani pushed off the bed and sat up. She looked down at her body and saw no blood, it was just a dream, but what was that dragon? She looked over at Alistair to see the concerned expression on his face. Dani was surprise to see what Morrigan had done for her worked; she didn’t expect to live past the battle.

 

“Alistair, do you know where Morrigan is?”

 

“No… no one was able to find her after the archdemon was killed, she just… vanished.” 

 

Dani looked back down at her body. She was hoping that Morrigan didn’t mean it when she said she was leaving, she needed to see her friend again and thank her. She gently placed her hand over her abdomen and looked back at Alistair who was still confused on what had happen. She had no choice but to tell him the truth, she should have told him a long time ago.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Almost there! :) Question for everyone, did you do the ritual with Morrigan and Alistair/Loghain? Althought I didn't like the idea of it, I chose Alistair to do the ritual with Morrigan, it was weird and I felt so sorry for him because I don't want to force something like that upon him ):


	26. Together

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dani finally reveals her secret to Alistair.

Pregnant. The idea that Dani was with child, his child, was something he thought could never happen, yet there she was, stroking her belly. Alistair’s heart dropped, he was excited, angry, and confused at the same time. They sat there in silence, it seemed like an eternity. Alistair couldn’t grasp the idea of being a father, not since he had joined the Grey Wardens. They both had tainted blood this should be impossible. 

 

Alistair got up from the stool he was sitting on and paced around the room. He couldn’t find the words to speak, to ask Dani what was going on. He walked over to the bath and pulled his gauntlets off his hands and dipped them in the cold water. He washed off the blood from his hands then splashed some water on his face. As he dried his face with a towel, Alistair looked up at Dani, she started to get up from the bed.

 

“Dani you should be resting, you’re still hurt.”

 

He rushed over to her side and placed his arm around her waist to hold her up. 

 

“Alistair I’m fine, I just need to get my armor off. Can you please help me?”

 

Alistair nodded and began to unbuckle her leather armor apart. He slowly took off her chest piece and saw how much blood soaked through her clothes. He gently ran his fingers across her bare shoulder that had shown through the tear of the fabric. Dani shuttered under his touch and looked at her wound on her left arm. Alistair kissed her shoulder and rested his head against it.

 

“I thought I lost you again…”

 

He slid his arms around her waist and held her close. The smell of sweat, blood and rose oil filled his nose. He planted another small kiss on her shoulder and moved his hand down to her growing belly. Dani placed her hand atop Alistair’s and let out a small sigh.

 

“Dani… what happened back there?”

 

\--

 

“What do you mean you know?” Dani crossed her arms on her chest.

 

“My dear Warden, did you really think I was blind? I am not daft like your lover. ‘Tis obvious, especially to any woman.”

 

Dani watched as Morrigan walked over to her bed and picked up her Mother’s grimoire. 

 

“Tell me Dani, do you intend to keep your pregnancy a secret from him?” 

 

“I…” Dani looked down at the small swell of her belly and placed her hand atop it. 

 

“Tis not my business, but I know why you are here.” 

 

Morrigan closed the grimoire and placed it back on the bed and walked over to Dani. She looked up at the witch and tried to read her face. If she really knows why she’s here, can she really help her?

 

“There is a way to save you and your precious Alistair from the archdemon, you were told about what happens when the dragon is slain, correct?”

 

Dani nodded in agreement nervously, she was still stuck on the “saving” part.

 

“There is a ritual that can be performed, but it seems, by unmeasurable luck, you and Alistair are in an advantage.”

 

“You mean our child is the ritual?” 

 

“Indeed. Now I just need to know, is this what you really want? To save yourself? To save Alistair? If you decide this is what you want, the ritual must be performed tonight.”

 

\--

 

Dani placed her hand against Alistair cheek with a wash cloth and began to wipe the smears of blood on his face. She could still see the disbelief in his eyes. He kept asking her how the ritual works, but Dani couldn’t give him a straight answer. Truth is Dani didn’t fully understand it either. She tilted his head to the side and looked closely at a cut on his chin. 

 

“How long…?”

 

Dani bit her lip nervously as she picked up the bottle on the table. She tipped it over against the cloth and dabbed it against the cut. 

 

“Dani.” Alistair took hold of her wrist and looked at her, his face stern.

 

“It’s been a few weeks…”

 

“How long Dani?”

 

“I found on the day after we… ended our relationship.”

 

Alistair felt his stomach dropped. He slowly let go of her wrist. How could he not have known? She had been acting odd days before they reached Redcliffe castle. He was under the impression that she had caught something from spending so much time in the Brecilian forest. Alistair placed his hands on her cheeks and rested his head against hers. 

 

“Maker’s breath Dani… and I almost…” 

 

“It’s not your fault Alistair, I honestly didn’t know I was until Wynne told me the day after. She kept urging me to tell you but, I didn’t think it was appropriate…”

 

“What? That you’re pregnant with our child?”

 

“Alistair you were to be king, you need trueborn children… not with an elf.”

 

Alistair lifted his head and looked at Dani’s sad eyes. Is that what she thinks? 

 

“Dani that doesn’t matter to me and I don’t care that you’re an Elven, I love you and that child is trueborn. That’s our child.”

 

Alistair wrapped his arms around her tiny body and pulled her in for an embrace. She, they were safe and that’s all that mattered to him. Although he didn’t understand how Morrigan’s ritual work and what it did to his child, but Dani was safe. He was prepared to sacrifice everything to follow his duty and protect her. Now that blight was over and there wasn’t immediate danger, Alistair didn’t know what to do. He was going to have a child with the woman he loved; he never imagined something like this would ever happen. 

 

Dani looked up at Alistair and smiled at him shyly. She stood on her toes and pressed her lips against his. Dani flushed against his chest and slid her arms around his neck. She was scared. The only time she was really afraid was almost losing Alistair during the battle with the archdemon. She was going to be a mother, and she didn’t know how to be one. Dani never knew her own mother and the thought of her failing frightened her. She could face a thousand darkspawn in the deep roads and it still would frighten her as much as being a mother. 

 

“What are we going to do now?”

 

“We will figure it out Dani. Whatever happens, we’ll figure it out together, I promise.”

 

“Ali-Bear, I love you.” Alistair gave a small laugh and ran his fingers through her hair.

 

“And I love you Dani.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you everyone who read this fanfic! Alistair and my Warden Dani are my favourite. I hope this conclusion is good enough for these too. I want to say that I play to make more fic of this couple, but more so years later after the blight. ^^ <3 Anyway I hope you all enjoyed!


End file.
